Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog: Project: Resurrection
by T-Rock14
Summary: As Code Red grieves over the loss of Ironhide, Sally, Tails, and Side-Arm attempt to find a means to lift his spirits. But what they find is something that will either break Code Red's spirit completely, or make him stronger than ever.
1. Chapter 1: Inner Troubles

**Chapter 1: Inner Troubles**

 _ **Knothole, 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2012, 11:15 am.**_

 _Glad to see that some things never change._

The thought coursed through Code Red's mind as he relaxed in the village green of Knothole, watching the children of Knothole play a friendly game of soccer. In particular, Code Red was watching a certain twin-tailed fox. He silently muttered: "Yes!" as Tails scored a goal, sending the ball soaring into the net for what had to be his third that game. He'd since lost count of the score, though the last time Code Red had kept count, Tails' team were leading at about three nil. _Now it's got to be- never mind,_ Code Red thought. He let out a sigh as he thought back over the last few months. It had been a little over a year since the Defoliator Crisis, as they now called it, and even less since the Battle of Chicago, which had occurred only a fortnight ago. Since then, due to the massive Autobot victory, which had resulted in the deaths of Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and even Megatron himself, there had been absolutely no Decepticon activity whatsoever. But it had come at a heavy cost. Most of the Autobots had been killed during the battle, namely Que, Wheelie, and various others, including someone extremely close to Code Red: Ironhide. Code Red bowed his head. There it was again; the grief, the guilt. The grief of losing the Autobot who had trained him, and of losing his friend. And the guilt that Code Red had not been there to save him the day he'd fallen. Code Red had been on Earth that day; he'd just been elsewhere, helping to eliminate the Decepticon presence in Washington D.C. When he'd gotten back, all he'd seen left of Ironhide was his rusted head. Code Red fought down the guilt and grief before it started to legitimately bother him. _It's not your fault, Code Red._ The Autobot Commander thought. _It's Sentinel's._ Sentinel Prime. The very name made Code Red want to walk somewhere private and punch a hole through a wall. Sentinel Prime had been leader of the Autobots before Optimus Prime had. He'd left Cybertron during the final days of the war, bringing with him a technology he'd invented, and due to a Decepticon attack on his ship, he'd crashed on Earth's moon. The humans had discovered him, and had taken samples back to Earth, which was how the Autobots had discovered the presence of Sentinel in the first place. They'd brought him back, and welcomed him back into their ranks. But it had all been a ruse on Sentinel's part, and he'd revealed that he was working with the Decepticons in order to rebuild Cybertron using Earth's resources. And in order to reveal his treachery, he'd killed Ironhide. The resultant skirmish in Washington had resulted in the Autobots being banished from Earth, and nearly being killed by Starscream as part of Megatron's plan. But they'd returned, and the Battle of Chicago had taken place. And now, with no Decepticon activity, Code Red and the Autobots had been given some time off. But it did little to stem the grief and guilt Code Red felt about Ironhide's death. His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a slight tap on his head. Looking up and around, he saw that the soccer ball had been kicked out of the field and had hit him on the head, landing between his legs. Rather quickly, he heard a voice call out:

"Red, throw it back in!"

Code Red looked to see Tails beckoning to him. Rolling his eyes, Code Red shouted back: "Try to keep it on the pitch next time, Tails!" At this, he picked up the ball and threw it back into the pitch before getting to his feet and walking away.

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

Tails tilted his head to one side as he watched Code Red leave, frowning as he did. _Guess he's still not over Ironhide,_ Tails thought. Then again, neither were the Freedom Fighters. Ironhide's death had been an immeasurable blow, especially to Sally and those that viewed Ironhide as a friend, which included Bunnie and himself. He was torn from his thoughts as an impatient sounding voice called out:

"Tails, are we continuing play, or what?"

Tails turned to see his friend Dean, a scruffy looking dog about his age. "Yeah, you can continue. Just without me."

Dean nodded as Tails tossed him the ball. "That's cool Tails."

Tails nodded appreciation as he jogged off the pitch in search of Code Red.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Tails rounded the corner that someone had directed him to see Code Red sitting by himself. Noting the sad look in Code Red's eyes, Tails walked over. "Red?"

Code Red looked up, his face forlorn. "Something up, Tails?"

Tails shook his head. "No. But I noticed you were slightly distant, so I decided to come talk. That is, if you want to."

Code Red frowned as he shook his head. "It'll be alright. It isn't the first time I've dealt with losing someone I cared about."

Tails folded his arms. "Are you sure? Cause it's been two weeks since Ironhide died, and-"

Tails, I said _I'm fine!"_ Code Red suddenly snapped.

Tails was taken aback. Code Red had never snapped at him. _Ever._ Nervously nodding, the young vulpine nodded, saying: "See you around, Red."

"Cool." Code Red replied as Tails walked out.

* * *

 _ **Immediately afterwards…**_

Tails walked out from where Code Red was, perturbed beyond belief. Code Red's sudden outburst had been the first ever time Code Red had shown a sign of losing his temper with Tails. Thus, Tails couldn't help but feel slightly spooked. He'd seen Code Red lose his temper before, and it had not been pleasant to watch. _Then again,_ Tails thought, _he has recently lost a good friend. Maybe I should leave him alone for now._ He found himself interrupted by the sound of someone near him saying:

"Something wrong, little bro?"

Tails snapped back into reality and saw his best friend Sonic standing close to him. Nodding, he replied: "Yeah. I tried to talk to Code Red, only to have him snap at me."

Sonic's features hardened. "I wouldn't blame him, Tails. It may have been two weeks since Ironhide died, but in my experience, that's way too long for someone to completely get over losing somebody. Remember when we lost Cat? It took us ages to get over his death."

Tails nodded. "I guess I could try to give him a wider berth. It's just… I wish he would get over it quicker, you know? I want the Code Red we _all_ know back. Not the snappy, emo-like guy he is right now."

"Like I said, give him time." Sonic said. He patted Tails on the shoulder and said: "Anyways, I'm headed to Uncle Chuck's for some lunch. Care to join me?"

Tails shrugged. "Don't see why not. Besides, might help me forget about what happened just now."

Sonic nodded and the two walked off, headed for something to eat.

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Sonic and Tails rounded a corner, only to find themselves on the floor, along with a person they both knew well.

"Boys, would you be so kind as to watch where you're going next time?" Sally asked as she brushed herself off.

"Sorry, Sal." Sonic said as he got up, brushing himself off. "We were kinda lost in thought."

Sally nodded. "Anyhow, either of you seen Code Red? I need to speak to him."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other nervously before Tails replied: "Um, he's a few blocks down there."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Is… there something you two aren't telling me?"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other again and sighed. "I wouldn't advise talking to him, Sal." Sonic said to his girlfriend. "When Tails talked to him, he… wasn't in the best of moods."

Sally frowned. "Do you think it's because of Ironhide's death?"

Both Sonic and Tails nodded. "When I tried talking to him about it, he became snappy." Tails said. "He's never done that before."

Sally sighed. "Don't worry fellas. I'll see if I can get through to him." At this, she continued walking in the direction Sonic and Tails had directed her, while the two friends continued heading off for some chow.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

Sally walked up to where Code Red was still sitting, guessing by his body language he hadn't noticed her. Wetting her lips, Sally said: "Code Red?"

Code Red looked up, noticing her. His face lit up slightly before forming into a mournful look. "Hey, Sally."

Sally sighed and walked over to him and said: "Is this about Ironhide?"

"Who else?" Code Red replied sharply.

Sally frowned. "Look Red, if you want to talk-"

"Sally, I've had this discussion with Tails. I'm fine." Code Red said with a steely edge to his tone.

Sally caught the edgy tone, realising she was exacerbating his already dark mood. Sighing again, Sally said: "Well, in that case, I just came along to remind you about tomorrow's raid. In case you'd forgotten."

Code Red scowled. "Have I ever forgotten a fucking raid, Sally? Sure, there was that time I pretended to in order to avoid working with Geoffrey Saint John, but that was different circumstances." Code Red retorted. "Not that I care much for anything right now."

Sally let out another sigh as she turned to leave, saying: "I'm only trying to help, Red. We all are. Ironhide was our friend too."

"Well, fuck that." Code Red replied rudely. "I don't need any fucking help. Do you and the Freedom Fighters have _any_ fucking idea who I lost when Ironhide died?"

Sally fell silent, stunned at his rebuke.

"Exactly." Code Red snarled. "Now just get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone."

Sally mutely nodded and headed out from the little alcove where Code Red was. Once she was out of earshot, she reached underneath the blue blouse she was wearing, and pulled out what appeared to be a locket. Opening it, she fought down tears at the picture that lay within: It was a picture of her and her family, back before Robotnik's coup, taken only days before the coup took place. The face of herself when she was five years old beamed back at her, dressed in a quaint blue dress, accompanied by the smiles of her brother, dressed in Acorn military uniform, her mother, who was wearing a similar dress to her, and her father, who was wearing an ornately decorated Acorn Army uniform. A single tear fell down her cheek as she turned back to look upon where Code Red sat, saying silently to herself and Code Red, although he couldn't hear: "I do, Code Red. More than you know."

* * *

 **T-Rock14 here with the first chapter of my new fanfic. In case you haven't realised, this book will be darker than the others. On the other hand, if you haven't seen Transformers: Dark of the Moon before reading this, then _WATCH IT._ Then, and only then, will you understand what's going on.**

 **On another note, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch with Uncle Chuck

**Chapter 2: Lunch with Uncle Chuck**

 _ **Uncle Chuck's house, 12:30 pm**_

"Good to see you, Sonny boy." Chuck said as he opened the door to allow Sonic and Tails to enter.

"Good to see you too, Chuck." Sonic said as he hugged his uncle. "Lunch on?"

"Sure is, Sonic." Chuck replied as he ruffled Tails' bangs. "You okay, Tails?"

Tails nodded. "Sure am, Uncle Chuck. Just a little shaken from an encounter with Code Red about half an hour ago."

"What happened?" Chuck asked curiously.

"I tried comforting him about Ironhide, but he ended up snapping at me." Tails answered. "He's never done that before around me. Ever."

Chuck stroked his moustache. "I wouldn't blame him too much, Tails. Code Red's going through a dark time in his life. It would be best if you leave him alone to heal personally for some time. Then maybe you can start to help. But only when he wants help, not when he makes it clear he doesn't."

"But say I want to help him now?" Tails inquired. "I want to help Code Red heal. We all do."

Chuck shook his head. "It isn't that easy Tails. Code Red viewed Ironhide similar to how you view Sonic; like a brother. They shared a strong bond like you do with Sonic. So to lose someone _that_ close to you is bound to leave a few emotional wounds. And we all know that wounds like that take quite some time to heal. Imagine what would happen if you suddenly lost Sonic, but weren't there to stop it?"

Tails bowed his head. "I'd… I'd be devastated. Guilty even."

"There you have it." Chuck said. "Code Red's so stricken over Ironhide's death not just because of grief, but because of guilt. He feels that were he there, he could have stopped Sentinel from shooting Ironhide. But he wasn't, so the fact he wasn't there and could have saved Ironhide is what's bothering him so much."

Tails frowned and said: "I just wish there was some way we could help him."

"I don't think there is, kiddo." Chuck replied. "All we can do is let him heal. As he said to me one time, this isn't his first time dealing with such a huge loss. Remember, before Ironhide, he lost Code Black."

Tails frowned. Code Black was Code Red's older brother, killed during the Autobot defeat at Tyger Pax. Wildfire, Code Red's arch enemy, had made Code Red watch as he tore Code Black apart, piece by piece. Tails remembered Code Red telling him the story. Since then, Code Red had sworn revenge on Wildfire for his brother's death. And now Ironhide was dead.

Chuck noticed Tails' expression and patted him on the shoulder. "Anyhow, you must be hungry. Want some lunch?"

Tails nodded. "I'm starving after that soccer game I had with my friends."

"Thought as much." Chuck said. "Let's head inside." At this, the three entered the house.

* * *

 _ **About an hour later…**_

"Thanks for the lunch, Uncle Chuck." Tails said as he and Sonic headed out of the house.

"Anytime, Tails." Chuck said. Stepping closer, Chuck said; "And also, like I said, don't bother Code Red for now. He's had a tough couple of weeks."

Tails nodded, though inside he was shaking his head. He wasn't one to stand by and watch his friends beat themselves up because of something. "Will do, Chuck. See you around."

"You too, Tails." Chuck replied as he re-entered his house, waving goodbye as he shut the door.

"So, what now, Sonic?" Tails asked the Blue Blur.

"Quite frankly, Tails, I haven't the slightest idea." Sonic replied.

Tails made to respond when he saw Sally approaching, looking less than happy. Nudging Sonic, he pointed to where Sally was.

Narrowing his eyes, Sonic walked over to Sally, a concerned look crossing his face. "You okay, Sal?"

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Just slightly perturbed."

"Let me guess: Code Red?" Tails asked.

Again, Sally nodded. "I did what you did Tails, and he got a bit edgy, so I got to the point, and reminded him about the raid tomorrow. Only for him to suddenly go and snap at me, saying he's never forgotten a raid and that right now, he doesn't care. I told him that we were all trying to help, and reminded him that Ironhide was our friend too, but he just replied fuck that, and asked me whether I or you guys had any idea who he lost when Ironhide was killed. I wasn't sure how to reply, so he took it as a no and told me to get the fuck out of there." Sally sighed. "I silently replied I did, more than he knew, and left for here."

Sonic frowned, and wrapped an arm around Sally. "Don't worry, Sal. Code Red's going through that phase where he's still privately mourning. He'll come around in time. You just gotta give him the time and the space to do it." After this, he kissed Sally and said: "Besides, I gotta go. Just remembered about Amy inviting me for some coffee." At this, Sonic jogged off, leaving Sally and Tails standing there.

Sally frowned as she turned to Tails. "As much as Sonic's friendship with Amy bothers me, this issue with Code Red's bothering me a lot more."

Tails nodded understanding. Sonic had recently befriended a young fan of his who'd moved to Knothole named Amy Rose. She was a pink hedgehog, about four years older than Tails was, and three years younger than Sonic at fifteen. The two's friendship had been getting stronger and stronger, leading to some of Sonic's haters, including Geoffrey Saint John, beginning to spread rumours that Sonic was cheating on Sally with Amy. But like Sally had said, the issue with Code Red was a bigger problem. "I get where you're coming from, Aunt Sally, and I agree." Tails said. "I want to help Code Red get past this as much as you do. I… I just don't know how."

Sally nodded and replied: "Tell you what: Let's go somewhere private so we can figure something out. Maybe Nicole can give us a hand." At this, Sally and Tails turned and left, headed for somewhere quiet.

* * *

 **So I finally manage to squeeze Amy in here. And in my thoughts, I think I've got in a good spot in this series. Get ready for some romantic drama.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and... (I _STILL_ haven't thought of something that Transformers would say that's similar to "May the Force be with you." A little help, readers?)**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Dissension

**Chapter 3: Dissension**

 _ **Forest around Knothole, 13:30 pm**_

 _There, all done for now,_ Side-Arm thought as he completed his shift patrolling Knothole. Rolling his shoulders, Code Red's second in command looked around at the scenery, recalling how mesmerised he was at the planet when he'd arrived here. Taking a breath, Side-Arm contacted HQ: "Base, this is Side-Arm. I've completed my circle. Tell Shockshot it's his turn now."

"Side-Arm, you're bloody talking to me right now." Came the grumpy and rugged voice of the Autobot team's resident veteran. A sigh could be heard. "Anyways, I'll be out soon. Although it'll take much longer for me to do the bloody thing, what with me old circuits and all."

Side-Arm allowed himself a chuckle. Shockshot's attitude had much improved, and although Shockshot still possessed his grumpy demeanour, he no longer had the abrasive side of his personality, and had instead started using his experience to help everyone in Knothole, even telling stories to the children about his experiences in the war, mostly horror stories about the war. Turning in the direction of Knothole, Side-Arm shifted into his vehicle mode: A black 1970 Dodge Charger that was equipped with a supercharger protruding from the hood. After revving his engines a few times, Side-Arm gunned his engine and tore off towards Knothole.

As he sped along, Side-Arm's thoughts soon became filled with those of Code Red. At the thought, Side-Arm ground to a halt. Ever since the death of Ironhide, Side-Arm had found himself growing increasingly concerned for Code Red. Being Code Red's closest Autobot friend, Side-Arm felt he was right to be; judging from what he'd seen of Code Red since Ironhide died, and that hadn't been much. Since then, Code Red had been leading a life of seclusion, rarely showing himself in public. And with a raid coming the very next day, Side-Arm steadily wondered whether Code Red would even show up for it, or whether he'd stay behind and give Side-Arm command. This vexed Side-Arm greatly, as despite what Code Red had sometimes said before Ironhide had died, Side-Arm felt he was in fact not ready to take up leadership of the team. He felt he had so much more to learn from Code Red about being a commander. Realising he was dwelling on it, Side-Arm once again gunned his engines, and continued driving on towards Knothole, although he didn't leave his growing concern for Code Red anywhere behind.

* * *

 _ **Autobot HQ, Knothole, 14:00 pm**_

The doors leading into the Autobot HQ opened as Side-Arm rolled through, transforming quickly after and letting out a deep breath.

"Something up, Side-Arm?"

Side-Arm turned to see Oil-Leak standing there. "Just fine, Oil-Leak. Just had a long day, that's all."

Oil-Leak shrugged. "Fair enough. Well, I need to get back to work. Always need something to do, you know? Otherwise, you know what happens."

Side Arm chuckled. "Don't we all?" the young Autobot replied as he continued walking, before seeing the team's latest addition: Their explosives and demolition specialist, Fallout. As usual, the big 'bot was asleep. Side-Arm shrugged. _Easily remedied,_ Side-Arm thought as he kicked Fallout awake.

"What's going on?" Fallout said groggily as he sat up. "Decepticons attacking or somethin'?"

Side-Arm shook his head. "As a matter of fact, no. I just felt it necessary to wake you up. You do have duties around here, you know."

"Och, I know, I know." Fallout muttered as he rose to his feet and lumbered off somewhere.

Side-Arm shook his head. Fallout had a reputation for being the laziest Autobot on Code Red's team, and due to the lull in any Decepticon activity, he was at his worst level of laziness, neglecting his duties, and just being an all-around idiot. But he was one of the best explosives experts in the Autobot Army, so they tolerated him. For now at least. Deciding to walk away, Side-Arm soon found the team's medical officer Patch-Up waiting.

"Guten Nachmittag, Herr Side-Arm." Patch-Up greeted as he noticed Code Red's second in command. "Haff you any erm, injuries?"

"No. You know as well as I do that Decepticon activity nowadays is at a minimum, which as you know, is a total bitch." Side-Arm replied as he sat down nearby.

"I hear you. It does get boring, especially since I'm not exactly needed for much." Patch-Up said sadly.

"Not much I can do to help that, Patch-Up." Side-Arm said. "But enough of that. Any headway with the Commander?"

Patch-Up shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Code Red is simply refusing any help to deal vith his grief. I vish I could do more, but zere's only so much a medic can do."

Side-Arm sighed. "We need to do more. We need something that can cheer him up. Tell you what, I'll talk to Sally, and ask if she'd be able to do a little information gathering while we're on the raid tomorrow. We might just hit a jackpot."

"You are ze second-in-command, so I von't stop you. Go ahead." Patch-Up said encouragingly.

"Awesome." Side-Arm said as he rose to his feet and headed for Knothole's Command Centre.

* * *

 _ **Command Centre, 14:30 pm**_

Approaching the door to Sally's office, Side-Arm knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Came Sally's voice from within.

Obliging, Side-Arm walked in to see Sally at her desk, with Tails sitting in one of the seats. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Not at all." Sally replied. "Patch-Up sent me a message telling me you were coming. Something about trying to cheer Code Red up."

"Oh. Was that what you two were discussing?" Side-Arm inquired

"As a matter of fact, yes." Tails answered. "We're both worried about Code Red."

"That makes three of us." Side-Arm added as he stepped forward. "And as it happens, I think I may have us a solution."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sally said, raising an eyebrow.

Side-Arm shook his head before saying: "Since we have a raid tomorrow, I was wondering if we could do a bit of information gathering as well. See if there's anything in the database that might lift Code Red's spirits, like a new Decepticon plan and whatnot."

Sally leaned on her hand as she considered Side-Arm's stratagem. "You know Side-Arm, you might just have an idea there."

"I think it's a great idea." Tails said. "I could do the data gathering, while you lead the actual raid."

"Tails, you and I both know that's not going to happen." Sally replied. "The risks are too great for a newly inducted Freedom Fighter. If anyone's doing it, it'll be me."

"Fair enough." Side-Arm added. "But then who's going to lead the raid then?"

Sally frowned. "As down as his spirits are, Code Red's always been a good commander. He'll lead the raid while I comb Robotnik's database for info."

"Sounds like a plan." Tails said.

"So, are we agreed?" Sally asked.

Side-Arm nodded. "I'm in."

Tails did the same. "Me too.

"Good." Sally said simply. "But first, not a word to Code Red, understood?"

Both Tails and Side-Arm nodded.

"Right. Now let's get out of here. Need some fresh air." Sally said.

* * *

 **So, Sally, Tails, and Side-Arm have joined forces in order to cheer up Code Red and hopefully snap him out of his current state of mind. Whether it will work or not remains to be seen.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Amy

**Chapter 4: Amy**

 _ **The Autobot Command Centre, 15:15 pm**_

"C'mon, Commander!" Side-Arm encouraged Code Red. "Is that all you've got?"

"Shut the fuck up, Side-Arm." Code Red replied as he blocked a right hand and knocked his lieutenant back with a light kick. "I may still be grieving over Ironhide, but I can still kick your ass as and when I need to let off steam." With this, he charged.

Side-Arm dodged the attack, caught Code Red as his commanding officer attempted a left backhanded blow, and landed an arm drag that sent Code Red rolling.

Getting to his feet, Code Red ducked an overhead haymaker from Side-Arm and knocked Side-Arm onto his ass with a stiff right hand. He made to stomp on Side-Arm's chest, but Side-Arm rolled out of the way and drop-kicked him to the floor. Code Red got to one knee, and slapped the floor with both hands, showing signs of frustration before charging Side-Arm blindly, tackling him to the floor and piling on the punches.

"Whoa, Code Red, whoa!" Side-Arm protested as he pushed Code Red off.

Code Red rolled away before punching a nearby wall. "Fuck this!" He snarled.

"Code Red, is there, something wrong?" Side-Arm asked, concerned.

"The fuck do you think?!" Code Red spat as he let out a grunt of frustration. "Now my fighting skills are fucked!"

"No offence Commander, but that's what happens when you don't keep honing your skills." Side-Arm pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Code Red replied sarcastically.

Side-Arm sighed as he walked up next to Code Red. "Is this about Ironhide?"

"If you're going to try and console me about Ironhide, fucking forget it. I've had enough fucking sympathy." Code Red growled.

"I'm not going to." Side-Arm. "But we've got a raid tomorrow, and we need you."

Code Red looked up, his features softened somewhat. "No need to worry about that, Side-Arm. I will be there to lead you guys." He himself sighed. "Seems like that's the only thing I can do right nowadays."

"C'mon, Red, you and I both know that's not true." Side-Arm said. "You're still a good fighter. You're just a little out of practice."

Code Red scoffed. "Thanks for the encouragement. If you can call it that." He said.

Side Arm sighed and made to say more, but the sound of approaching footsteps came to his and Code Red's servos as they turned to see Sally walk into the room.

Instantly, Code Red's features hardened. "If you're here to try and comfort me some more Sally, turn around and head right back out the fucking door. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not here for that, Red." Sally said. "I'm here because you're the only person I can trust for what I want you to do."

"As long as there's a good reason to do it, I'm all servos." Code Red said.

Sally nodded. "You know that Amy Rose girl Sonic's befriended?"

Code Red nodded. "Yeah. What about her?"

"Well, last I saw him; Sonic said he was headed over to her house for coffee. It's been a couple of hours since he left for there, and he hasn't come back. I was wondering if you could go and take a look for me." Sally said.

Code Red's aqua blue eyes narrowed. "And why would you have me spy on my best friend?" Code Red asked.

Sally sighed. "Are you aware of the rumours Geoffrey Saint John and his friends are spreading?"

Code Red nodded. "I am."

Sally hugged her shoulders. "With what's going on, I just want to know if he's… Still faithful, if you know what I'm talking about."

Code Red frowned. "Why ask me? I'm not in the best place emotionally right now. Get Tails to do it or something."

"I'm asking you, Code Red." Sally replied bluntly, with a hint of authority. "Sonic knows Tails well. He'll notice if Tails is doing anything suspicious. And I'd rather not endanger their friendship over what could be some false concerns of mine." Sally said.

Code Red rolled his optics. "Fine. I'll do what you want. On one condition."

Reluctantly, Sally replied: "Name it."

"Just… Don't give me sympathy over Ironhide anymore. This is something I need to sort out on my own." Code Red replied.

Sally nodded, trying her best to look genuine, while feeling guilty she had to lie to Code Red. "I'll try, Code Red."

Code Red nodded again. "All I'm asking." At this, he turned and walked away, leaving Sally and Side-Arm alone in the training room.

* * *

 _ **Amy Rose's house, 15:30 pm**_

"Thanks for the coffee, Ames." Sonic said as he exited Amy's house, putting on his tracksuit jacket as he did so.

"Anytime, Sonic." Amy replied gently. She was about a few inches shorter than Sonic at five-foot-eight, with pink fur and jade green eyes. Her figure was well developed for her age, giving her the appearance of a sixteen year old, when she was actually fourteen. For clothes, she was wearing a vibrant red tank top with spaghetti straps, faded skin tight blue jeans, and red boots with a white stripe down the middle, underneath the red laces.

Sonic nodded. "Well, I'd better be going. Sal waiting for me and everything."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. See you next time, Sonic." At this, she closed the door.

Sonic sighed as he turned and walked away from Amy's house. He liked Amy, as she was a good friend, but he felt as if she was being a bit flirty with him, wearing clothes that caught his attention, such as tops that hugged her figure, and whatnot. He felt like this was inappropriate. He already had a girlfriend in Sally, who he knew he was in love with. In fact, he had been seriously considering proposing to her. But with advice from Code Red prior to Ironhide's death, Sonic had decided he would wait until the war with Robotnik had reached its end. Whenever that was. As he thought about this, he almost walked headlong into an Autobot's leg. One _particular_ Autobot.

"Sonic. S'up." Code Red said.

Sonic got to his feet. "Red! Haven't seen you all day, bro." Sonic said.

"Ah, you know me." Code Red replied with a sigh. "These days, I'm never really in the mood for company."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sonic said, sitting on a bench near Code Red. "Considering what's happened."

Code Red frowned. "Yeah." He soon followed Sonic's example by sitting down himself and drawing his knees up. "It's getting frustrating, you know." He added.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Everywhere I go, there's somebody offering their sympathies, or condolences, or some other consolation bullshit." Code Red replied. "They don't get the fact that I need time, to myself, so I can heal."

"I hear you." Sonic said. "I've been saying the same thing to Tails and Sally. I doubt they'll listen, though."

"That doesn't surprise me." Code Red murmured. "My only regrets were that I snapped at them both earlier today. I never meant to do that. Just goes to show that-"

"You need some time." Sonic finished.

Code Red nodded, before remembering the true reason he was here. "Anyway, enough about me. How've you been?"

"Ah, just fine." Sonic said. "There's been some things weighing on my mind too."

"Such as?" Code Red asked, growing curious.

Sonic sighed before gesturing to Amy's house. "Amy. Don't get me wrong, Amy's a good friend, but I get the feel sometimes that she's a little… obsessive. You get me?"

Code Red nodded. "I do. But what do you mean, obsessive?"

"She keeps wearing all sorts of provocative clothes. Earlier today, as she was bending down to get something out of her cabinet, I noticed she was wearing a thong."

Code Red nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. Whenever we see each other, she instantly bear-hugs me." Sonic said.

Code Red frowned. "Well, thanks for the talk. I guess I needed one."

"You're welcome." Sonic said. "And anyway, I'll do my best to give you the space and time you need to heal."

"I appreciate it." Code Red said as he transformed into his vehicle mode, which, while he had been on Earth, he had changed: It was now a powerful looking 2013 Dodge Challenger Police Car, and his armour was now coloured white and black instead of the NYPD's white and blue. With a powerful rev of his engines, Code Red turned and drove off, back to the main command centre.

* * *

 _ **Sally's office, 16:00 pm**_

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Elias." Sally said as she finished the video-link to her brother, Prince Elias, acting King of Mobius, and commander of the more proactive of the Freedom Fighters. Turning away from there, she walked back to her desk and sat down, head in her hands. For the raid the next day, she and Elias had organised a joint operation: He and his Freedom Fighters, coupled with the Autobots, would provide a distraction, while Sally and her Freedom Fighters were to sneak in and plant the bombs. Well, Sally was planning to put the plan she, Tails and Side-Arm had put together into action, which left the Freedom Fighters under Geoffrey Saint John's command. It stuck in her craw to have to have him command the Freedom Fighters while she put the plan into action. A knock on the door drew her attention. "Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Code Red walked in.

Sally knew what he was there for, so got straight to the point. "Find out anything?"

Code Red nodded. "Apparently, Sonic holds no feelings for Amy save for those of friendly affections. But she feels the exact opposite. Sonic's under the belief that Amy's got an obsession with him, as she's oftentimes wearing something provocative to try and supposedly entice Sonic. Whether it's true or not, remains to be seen."

Sally sighed as she placed hand under her chin. "I hope it's just her attracted to him."

"Knowing Sonic, he's too loyal to you to ever cheat on you." Code Red said. Seeing how silent Sally had become, he said: "I'll take my leave now." At this, he turned and walked out, leaving Sally all alone.

Sally turned and looked at a picture on her desk. It showed her and Sonic lying together on a beach on Earth, shortly before the death of Ironhide and the Battle of Chicago. Sonic was behind Sally, his arms protectively around her waist while she had one arm around his head. They were both wearing swimming clothes, with Sally wearing a stunning blue two-piece bikini, and Sonic wearing red swimming shorts. Both were smiling. "I hope you're right, Code Red." Sally said. "For mine and Sonic's sake."

* * *

 **Ah, doubts. Figured that I could use a little love triangle between Sonic, Sally and Amy. The only question is, who will Sonic choose? To all those SonAmy fans and Sonally fans out there, I do support both pairings, but I prefer Sonic and Sally. In my opinion, it's the one that gives me the most ideas.**

 **Moving right along, please leave your reviews, and will some PLEASE give me something Transformers-ish to say goodbye with! 'May the Force be with you' ain't going to cut it in this fic.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Raid Gone Wrong

**Chapter 5: Raid Gone Wrong**

 _ **Outskirts of Robotropolis, 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **July 2012, 9:00 am**_

Code Red scowled as he looked up at Robotropolis for what had to be the zillionth time. It had only been two years since he had first gazed upon its towers, and he still hated the sight of them. He recalled vividly the feelings he had felt when he had first seen it, remembering he had imagined the whole city in flames as he, Patch-Up and Ironhide torched it. He quickly shook any thought of Ironhide from his head. He couldn't afford to think about his deceased friend right now. Not when they were about to embark on their first raid since-

"Argh!" Code Red growled silently to himself, head-butting a nearby tree and nearly uprooting it.

"If you want to reveal our position to the enemy that badly, then please, carry on." Came a sarcastic voice.

Code Red turned and affixed his glare on the speaker. "I didn't ask your opinion, Elias."

Prince Elias Acorn scowled as he looked up at Code Red. "Mind your tone, _Commander."_ He stressed the last word as if it were a threat.

Code Red looked at Elias with a withering look. "Then watch what you say. Could come back and bite you in the ass."

"Stow it, you two." Sally said as she walked up, looking at Code Red.

"Don't look at me. He started it." Code Red said, pointing at Elias.

"You were the one who head-butted the fucking tree!" Elias countered.

" _ **Enough."**_ Sally said, with enough authority that it made both shut up and look at her. "We can settle this later. For now, can we _please_ concentrate on what we're doing?"

Code Red and Elias both turned to glare at one another, and agreed with a unified _**"Fine."**_

"Thank you." Sally said as she turned away. She didn't know why, but she was beginning to have a bad feeling about today. The argument she had just ended between Elias and Code Red had done little to help matters.

"Aunt Sally?"

Sally turned to see Tails standing there, looking rather pensive. "Something wrong, Tails?"

"Yeah. Just feeling nervous." Tails replied, shifting uneasily on his feet.

Sally smiled as best she could and knelt down, taking Tails by the shoulders like she did when he was much younger. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Tails. In a way, we're all nervous too."

"You think so?" Tails said.

Sally nodded. "I'm nervous too. You want to know why?"

Tails faintly nodded.

She gestured to where Code Red was standing, conferring with his lieutenants, those being Side-Arm, Shockshot, and Showdown, and then to Elias, who was talking to Geoffrey Saint John. "Did you hear Code Red and Elias just now?"

"Faintly." Tails replied.

"I've got a bad feeling that'll impact the success of today's raid." Sally said.

"I'll keep tabs, Aunt Sally. You can count on that." Tails said.

"I appreciate that." Sally said. They were interrupted by Elias, who said:

"Time to get the job done, Sally."

Sally nodded, and waved Code Red over. "It's time, Red."

Code Red nodded, looked at Elias with a withering glare, which was returned in kind by Elias, and turned to the Autobots, walking over to them and saying: "Wait for the signal."

The Autobots all nodded, and took position in the foliage, awaiting the signal.

Upon the signal coming, which was the firing of a green flare in order to suggest a green light for the raid, a great roar came from among the Freedom Fighters and Autobots.

Code Red smiled, for the first time in a fortnight, and shouted: "Autobots! Forward!"

* * *

 _ **Not too long later…**_

The final SWAT-Bot crumpled to the floor as Code Red retracted his blade. Turning to the Autobots, Code Red said: "Set up a defensive perimeter and stay close together. Regardless of their lull in activity since the Battle of Chicago, don't think for a second that the Decepticons aren't still around. You can bet your ass they are."

The Autobots obliged, taking positions among the many pieces of debris littering the area.

Sally watched this occur with a twinge of pride. _Looks like Code Red's getting things together._

The negative side of Sally argued. _That's true, but for how long?_ Sally sighed. "Better get going." At this, she turned and headed for the nearest computer terminal.

Code Red watched her go, a frown on his face. He was aware Sally was gathering information, but when he had asked as to her purpose in doing so, she had simply replied that is was classified. This miffed Code Red slightly. Before, Sally had confided everything in him. Frowning, he concluded her reluctance to share her plans with him were a result of his recent temper flares. Blinking once, he turned and walked over to his position, where, to both his and their distaste, Elias was as well.

"Anything to say, Commander?" Elias asked sarcastically.

Code Red made no reply, merely manifested his cannons.

As he saw this occur, Sonic frowned worriedly. He'd heard their brief argument in the forest prior to the raid commencing. And since he knew Elias and Code Red weren't exactly on friendly, he feared that Elias would not understand how much Code Red had been affected. Which could have severe consequences for Elias. He was interrupted by Tails walking up, saying:

"We're heading inside. Bomb planting and all that jazz."

Sonic nodded, and after taking one more look at Code Red and Elias, Sonic followed his best friend inside.

* * *

 _ **Robotropolis throne room…**_

The doors sailed open as Robotnik strode in. "The Freedom Fighters?"

"It is, sir." Snively replied, sweat falling from his brow in expectation of a verbal beat-down from Robotnik.

There was none from the maniacal dictator, solely a disgusted look. "Are the Autobots with them?"

"Yes. In force." Snively answered.

Robotnik scowled. "Get me Wildfire. It's about time he did something useful other than contemplate what to do now that his leader's dead."

"Yes sir." Snively said as he went about contacting Wildfire.

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

Sally jumped down from the ledge she was standing on, letting the momentum carry her into a forward roll. Getting to her feet, Sally took a moment to check her surroundings. Assuming she was on the right track, she consulted Nicole: "Nicole, am I any closer to the computer hub we were planning on hacking into?"

"You're in luck, Sally." Nicole replied, materialising in her corporeal form. "We're about several hundred yards from it." She tilted her head to one side. "Though pardon me for saying so, but you look troubled."

Sally sighed. "It's Code Red. You know what's been happening with him lately. He's hidden it well, but I'm worried that it's going to affect him today if Wildfire shows his face. He really rubbed salt in the wounds so to speak when Code Red fought him in Chicago."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Sally. Besides, he's the reason we're here, isn't he?"

Sally nodded. "He is." Letting out a sigh, She said: "Let's get going. I want to be as quick as I can."

"Then let's get a move on." Nicole said as she disappeared.

Sally nodded. "Right." At this, she continued walking towards the computer terminal.

* * *

 _ **Robotropolis throne room…**_

Robotnik was starting to get bored when the doors suddenly opened and Wildfire walked in.

"About time." Robotnik spat. "Where have you been?"

"Where do you expect?" Wildfire growled. "Contemplating what in the name of Cybertron I'm to do now that Megatron is dead."

"Enough of that. You're needed now." Robotnik replied harshly. "The Autobots have shown their faces, as have the Freedom Fighters. It would be in your best interest to ensure things go wrong for them."

Wildfire scowled. "Is Code Red among them?"

"Of course he would be. So go and get the Decepticons together!" Robotnik demanded, rising from his throne.

Wildfire glared at Robotnik for a matter of seconds before nodding, turning on his heel, and walking out; contacting his second in command, Shadowstreak: "Shadowstreak, this is Wildfire. Ready the troops. The Autobots have returned."

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and the Freedom Fighters…**_

Another SWAT-Bot fell as Code Red blew apart its head with a well placed shot from his cannon. Turning from that kill, he whirled around, kicking a second SWAT-Bot back and firing multiple shots into it. Lowering his cannons, he let out a command of: "Regroup!"

The Autobots all obliged, converging on Code Red's location.

"Something up, Commander?" Showdown inquired.

Code Red shook his head. "Not so far. I called you all together to make one thing clear: Don't think that just because the Decepticons haven't shown up yet, it means they won't show up altogether. If I know Wildfire, he'll get onto the field of battle as quickly as possible." He scowled. "Especially if I'm one of the Autobots on it."

Side-Arm, who was right next to him, noticed something behind Code Red approaching. Upon a closer look, Side-Arm said nervously: "Um, Commander…"

Code Red turned to look in Side-Arm's direction, his scowl deepening as he saw what Side-Arm had seen: Multiple Decepticon drones headed their way. Readying his cannons, Code Red shouted: "Take cover! We got Decepticons!" At this, he dived behind cover, just as the Decepticon drones opened fire, while he returned fire with a single thought: _Finally._

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

"I'm in." Nicole suddenly declared.

Sally was unsurprised at the news. Nicole was able to hack into any computer without a single problem. "Search Robotnik's files, and tell me anything that you find that pertains Code Red. It just might be what we need."

"Will do." Nicole affirmed.

Sally turned away from her, contacting her brother: "Elias, how's things?"

"Been better. The Decepticons finally showed up." Elias replied.

"Wildfire with them?" Sally inquired.

"Don't know; haven't sighted him yet. Why?" Elias asked.

Sally sighed. "Because when he fought Code Red in Chicago, he _really_ rubbed Ironhide's death in Code Red's face. You don't see much now, but back then, Code Red was furious. If Wildfire does enter the battle and Code Red engages him, then please help him. I'm worried that with Code Red's recent attitude, and the fact he's out of practice, he might not come out alive if you don't."

Elias sighed. "I'll do my best." He didn't sound happy as he shut off the connection.

Sally sighed as she turned to face Nicole. "Anything?"

Nicole looked up from the files and shook her head. "Nothing as of yet. I'm still combing the files."

Sally frowned. "Keep working on it." She said as she turned away, beginning to pace the room.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Retracting his cannons and sprouting his blades, Code Red closed with the enemy, driving his right hand blade deep into one Decepticon drone's spark, lifted it up into the air, and slammed it into the floor, ripping his blade out and continuing his path. Ducking an overhead slash at his head from a nearby melee Decepticon drone, Code Red turned to face it and sent it to the scrap-heap with a deft swipe of his blade. Kicking back another drone, Code Red exchanged his blades for his cannons and downed it with three well placed shots, one to each knee-joint, and the third to the head. Dodging a shot from a nearby drone, Code Red scrapped it with a shot directly to the spark. He soon found himself joined by Side-Arm and Showdown.

"Commander, staying out here in the open is crazy!" Side-Arm protested. "If they manage to get a heavy gunner out here, you'll be easy pickings."

"A fact I'm well aware of." Code Red said. "But you know as well as I do that I can take care of myself."

"But what about-" Side-Arm made to say, but was cut off decisively when Code Red said:

"Side-Arm, I know what I'm doing, _okay?_ Just get back into cover and let me do my job."

Side-Arm frowned as he saluted. "Yes sir." At this, he turned and headed back behind cover.

Showdown took the time to try to protest. "Sir, if I may, this isn't what Ironhide-" He too, was cut off, but this time, with a gun to the head.

"Another word about Ironhide, and I'll execute you on the spot for insubordination. Understand?" Code Red snapped.

Reluctantly, Showdown nodded and returned from whence he had come.

Code Red looked away, and downed several more Decepticons when he heard a voice call:

"Code Red!"

Code Red turned in the direction of the voice, and his face became a scowl. "What is it, Elias?"

"I'd advise you to get behind cover. It's safer." Elias said.

Code Red turned completely in Elias' direction, snarling: "Sorry Elias, but I don't need a stuck up shit like you telling me how to do my job!"

Elias now got out of cover, losing his cool. "I'm trying to ensure you get out of this fight alive!"

"Well, I don't need your help!" Code Red replied rudely. The argument would have gone further, had another voice not came to Code Red's servos:

"Code Red! We meet again upon the battlefield at last!"

Code Red turned in the voice's direction, and his already deep scowl deepened further. "Wildfire."

Code Red's sworn enemy gave Code Red a smug smirk. "As I said, we meet again at last."

Code Red turned to Elias and said one thing with authority: "Stay here." At this, he turned back to Wildfire, sprouting his blades as he began to walk towards his foe.

Wildfire remained where he was, the selfsame smug look continuing to take up residence upon his face.

As Code Red got closer and closer to Wildfire, he growled: "You owe me something, Wildfire."

"Oh really?" Wildfire asked sarcastically. "And what might that be?"

"Your life!" Code Red roared as he broke into a charge.

* * *

 _ **With Tails and the Freedom Fighters…**_

Tails set the next bomb near the fuel tank, sweat steadily creeping down his face. Wiping it off, he rose to his feet, allowing himself a moment to relax. He could see Sonic standing guard outside, alongside Antoine, while he and Rotor set the explosives. Deciding now to contact Sally, he did so, saying: "Aunt Sally, what's your status?"

"We've found something." Sally replied. "It's encrypted, like Project: Defoliator was, but doesn't look like any major weapon. At least, that's how it seems."

"Does it concern Code Red in any way, shape or form?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming it's either to create an evil clone of him, or something else of that kind." Sally replied. "But we're currently downloading the information, so currently, we're still in the dark. Nicole says another five, ten minutes before the download's complete."

Tails nodded, saying: "We'll wait for you."

"I appreciate it." Sally said before shutting off the connection.

Tails sighed as he saw Sonic walking in, frowning. "Anything new?"

"Yeah. Wildfire's shown up, and Code Red's engaging him. Bombs planted yet?" Sonic said.

Tails nodded. "All we need to do is wait for Sally to finish up her information gathering mission, and then we're out of here. I just finished talking to her, and she says that the download should be finished in five to ten minutes."

"Great, ten more minutes of sitting around, doing nothing." Sonic complained. "Not the day I had in mind."

"Nor me." Tails replied. "But I'm sure we'll make the best of it. We always have."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Sonic said. He turned and looked out to see the battle taking place, and his eyes fell on the battle between Code Red and Wildfire. Code Red, as usual, appeared like he needed a bit of help. "Come to think of it." Sonic said. "I think I'll go outside and help the Autobots shake things up a bit."

Before Tails could protest, Sonic had already ran outside into the battle. "Why do I even bother?" Tails asked himself exasperatedly.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Wildfire…**_

Code Red ducked an overhead slash from Wildfire and stabbed towards Wildfire's abdomen, but the blow was blocked and Code Red found himself punched in the face and staggered back, giving ground.

"My, my, Code Red. You're out of practice." Wildfire taunted as he closed on Code Red, feinting a jab at Code Red before spinning and landing a kick that sent Code Red flying back a few.

Code Red forced himself to his feet, replying: "I may be a little out of practice, but I can still kick your ass."

Wildfire smirked. "Stubborn as Ironhide. And where is he now?"

At the mention of Ironhide, Code Red's temper returned, and he charged Wildfire again, launching a series of wild jabs and slashes, hoping to break through his enemy's defences.

Wildfire blocked them all before pushing Code Red's blade aside, stunning Code Red with a headbutt, following that up with a left-hand to the face before turning and landing a backhand that knocked Code Red to the floor.

Code Red rose to his knees, but as he made to get to his feet, he was kicked down again, and was turned to face Wildfire, whose blade now hurtled towards his chest. Rolling out of the way, Code Red came into a kneeling position, blades extended and held out to his sides.

Wildfire stood before him, a look of pure indifference crossing his face. "Pitiful. You are just like your brother was when I tore him to pieces. While you watched, I recall."

Code Red let out a roar of rage as he once again charged Wildfire.

Wildfire merely waited for him, and stood aside, pushing Code Red as he passed, thus stumbling him. Walking forward, Wildfire knocked Code Red down with a right hand to the face before grabbing him by the shoulders, lifting him, and throwing him a few yards away.

Code Red got to his feet, and let out one final yell of frustration as he charged Wildfire once more.

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief, deployed his cannon, and fired it directly into Code Red's chest.

The impact cause Code Red to do a backflip in mid-air and fall flat on his face. Trying to get to his feet, Code Red instead fell to one side as he looked down to his chest, assessing the damage. Luckily, the blast had not hit him in the spark. That would have been fatal. He was driven from thought when Wildfire appeared above him, a look of disbelief on Wildfire's face.

"How the mighty have fallen." Wildfire said. "You were once a great fighter. Now look at you. Beaten, broken, and nothing less than a shell of what you once were." Beginning to charge his cannon, he aimed it at Code Red's head. "A pity I did not kill you while you were at your best. Goodbye, Code Red."

Code Red closed his optics, thinking solely: _I'm coming, guys._ But before he could join Ironhide and Code Black, the sound of machine-gun fire came to his servos. Opening his optics, he saw Elias firing on Wildfire, distracting the Decepticon General.

Wildfire grunted as the rounds from Elias' assault rifle singed his armour. They wouldn't do significant damage; his armour was too thick. But they still stung. Turning to Elias completely, he said: "Enough of that." And with a gentle kick, sent Elias sprawling. Walking towards him, he aimed his cannon at Elias.

Elias looked up, and stared into the barrel of the cannon, frowning as he readied himself. "My death will only rally others, you know."

"And they will fall. Just as you do today." Wildfire said as he began charging his cannon.

Elias closed his eyes, thinking of Megan and Alexis, thinking: _I'm sorry, girls._

Wildfire smiled as he prepared to end the life of the heir apparent to the throne of the Kingdom of Acorn. But before he could fire, a familiar sensation came to him: The sensation of something rather quick hitting him in the face. His cannon went wide, firing into a bit of nearby debris. Looking in the direction the attack had come from, he scowled. "Not you again."

"Too bad." Sonic said as he zig-zagged towards Wildfire as the Decepticon fired at him. Once he had come to an appropriate distance, he spin-dashed Wildfire at the knee, and then to the face.

Wildfire staggered back as he glared at Sonic. "You'll pay for that."

Sonic smirked. "What's wrong, Wildfire? Too slow to keep up?" After he had said this, he revved up for another spin-dash, launching himself at Wildfire.

Wildfire fired several shots at Sonic, only for none to hit. He promptly doubled over as Sonic spin-dashed him in the gut, and was left blinking after Sonic hit him in the face again. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Wildfire turned away from Sonic, making it appear that he had been dazed by Sonic's attacks.

Sonic gave a massive smirk, and readied himself for one final spin-dash. "Time to really juice." Sonic said to himself as he began his approach, sprinting towards Wildfire at full speed.

Only for Wildfire to reveal he was playing possum, whip round, and seize Sonic as he went for it. "An 'A' for effort, Sonic, but no cigar!" Wildfire snarled as he threw Sonic to the floor as hard as he could.

Sonic thought he knew pain. He'd occasionally been shot the odd time or two, and the pain had been immense. But no pain he'd felt before compared to him falling hard on his right forearm. He instantly known he'd broken it. Pain shot up his right arm as if someone had replaced the bone there with a white hot metal rod. He tried his best to hold it in, but he inevitably let out a large cry of pain, rolling over while clutching his arm to his chest.

"Sonic!" Elias called out as he picked up his rifle and laid down some suppressing fire on Wildfire before sprinting over to where Sonic was and carried him behind cover before immediately renewing hostilities with Wildfire, just before a warning shot blocked his path.

"Stay back!" Code Red declared boldly as he opened fire on Wildfire. "I got this!" He promptly scored several hits on Wildfire before he was grabbed by his cannon arm and swung into a wall not too far away.

Wildfire shook his head in disbelief and returned his attention to Elias, who opened fire immediately. Wildfire allowed the shots to hit him as he readied his cannon to fire. But before he could fire, he was tackled to the ground by a white and red Autobot: Showdown.

"Oh, no you don't Decepticon!" Showdown declared as he pinned Wildfire to the ground, landing punch after punch.

Wildfire shoved him off and got to his feet, knocking Showdown over with a right hand to the face.

Showdown got back to his feet and dodged a left hand haymaker from Wildfire, getting in a few boxing style jabs and MMA style knees, dodging whenever Wildfire attempted a counterattack, finally knocking him back with a kick to the face. Stepping forward, he made to land a one-two to Wildfire in an effort to knock him out.

Wildfire blocked the first, then the second, and then ducked a massive haymaker, deployed his blade, and drove it as deeply as he could into Showdown's chest.

Showdown doubled over at the blow, sparks and Energon erupting from his mouth and into Wildfire's face.

Elias' eyes widened as he shouted: _**"SHOWDOWN!"**_

Wildfire ripped his blade free, and then kicked the Autobot over, looking very unimpressed.

Elias immediately fell back to Sonic's position, taking cover and looking to Sonic. "This is so not good."

"I'll say." Sonic hissed behind clenched teeth.

Elias instantly contacted Sally: "Sally! Is the download complete?"

"Yes!" Sally replied, thought not very enthusiastically. "The only problem is, a squad of SWAT-Bots have found me, and me and Nicole are pinned down. There any chance of you sending a QRF to help extract me?"

Elias nodded. "Sure. I'll send the rest of Showdown's men."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Sonic." Sally replied.

"That's gonna be a problem, Sis." Elias said. He took a deep breath before confessing: "Because… Sonic's right next to me, and he's got a broken arm."

" _ **WHAT?!"**_ Sally yelled.

Elias grimaced as he held his walkie-talkie away from his ear before responding: "I said-"

"I'm aware of what you said, Elias." Sally said. She sighed. "Forget me. Just get everybody out of there. Fall back."

Elias made to respond, but Sonic, who had heard what Sally had just said, grabbed Elias' walkie-talkie with his good arm, saying:

"Not a chance Sal! I am not leaving you!" Sonic said decisively.

"Sonic, please. You've got to think of everyone else. Get out of there. I'll find my own way out. I promise." Sally begged.

Sonic sighed before saying: "Fine. But if you don't, broken arm or no broken arm, I am getting you out."

Sally giggled. "I'll hold you to that, Sonic. Sally Acorn out." At this, she shut off the connection.

Sonic sighed before turning to Elias. "Order the retreat, Elias. We're out of here."

Elias nodded, and contacted everyone he could: "Attention all units! This is Prince Elias! Fall back! I repeat, Fall back!"

Those that could obliged, with Shockshot making a sortie to retrieve the mortally damaged Showdown before they retreated into the forest.

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

Once she had gotten off the channel with Elias, Sally poked her head out of cover, her revolver drawn. A hail of blaster fire filled her sight, and she instantly dropped behind cover, cursing her misfortune. Consulting Nicole, she said: "Nicole, can you calculate an escape route?"

"Sure thing, Sally. Just give me a few." Nicole replied as she turned off to calculate it.

Sally sighed and quickly jumped from cover, snapping off a few shots before getting back behind cover. Quickly reloading, Sally prepared to put down some more suppressing fire, but then, Nicole came back on:

"Sally, I've got a, escape route, but you need to move now. And I mean _now."_

Sally took the hint, took a deep breath as well, and then sprinted full pelt down the corridor, following the directions Nicole had given her, hanging a left on a corner as SWAT-Bot fire streaked past her, continuing to bound towards her means of exit: A door, one that was rapidly closing. Doubling her speed, Sally continued sprinting towards the exit, barely sliding under the closing door. Getting to her feet, Sally contacted Elias: "This is Sally. I'm out. Meet you back in Knothole."

* * *

 **Well, that didn't end well, didn't it? Code Red wounded, Showdown possibly dead, and Sonic with a messed up arm. But, luckily, Sally has something that _may_ lighten Code Red's forlorn mood.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews. (I've given up on that Transformers thing. It's pointless.)**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Infighting

**Chapter 6: Infighting**

 _ **Knothole, 12:50 pm**_

It was nearly one in the afternoon when Patch-Up and Triage stepped out of the medical bay, their heads bowed.

Upon sighting them, Code Red walked up. "How is he?"

Patch-Up and Triage both looked at one another solemnly before Patch-Up revealed: "Zere was nothing more ve could do. He's gone."

Code Red bowed his head too. Showdown was dead. _Another good 'bot gone,_ Code Red thought to himself solemnly. Showdown may have not been one of Code Red's closest friends like Side-Arm was, but he was still an Autobot. And a friend. All Code Red could ask was: "Was it peaceful?"

Patch-Up nodded. "Very."

Code Red sighed. "Well, at least he had that going for him." Code Red said sadly. Looking up at them both, Code Red said: "Leave me. I need to be alone for a few."

Both medics nodded and took their leave, re-entering the main medical bay.

Code Red stood where he had been standing for the past few seconds before letting out an infuriated: _**"FUCK!"**_ And punching the nearest wall.

"I'm guessing by your tone that Showdown hasn't survived?"

Code Red turned to see Elias standing there, in no more of a good mood than he himself was. Code Red scowled at the sight of him. "If you're here to critique me, then keep your fucking mouth shut. I'm not in the mood to hear it."

"And neither am I in the mood to be taking that kind of attitude." Elias said.

"Well, I don't even care what you think. Showdown's dead." Code Red said.

"No thanks to you, I might add." Elias said.

Code Red turned on Elias with a harsh glare. "Do you think this is easy for me? While I may have never really known him, Showdown was still an Autobot. And he was my friend." Code Red sat down in one of the chairs. "This is all my fault. Had I kept my skills honed, I would be in effectively good shape to fight. But with all that's happened, I'll admit. I have been a little sloppy."

"A fact made well aware of by how you conducted yourself during the battle today." Elias said. "You were arrogant, you were reckless, and look where that's got you! Thanks to you, one of your fellow Autobot comrades is dead, and Sonic's now out for the count with a broken arm!"

Code Red turned to face Elias fully. "Don't be so quick in placing the full blame on me! Sonic was reckless himself by engaging Wildfire without an Autobot to provide support. And I recall, you too engaged Wildfire. And were it not for you getting involved, Sonic wouldn't have done, which means that the one at fault for Sonic getting his arm broken was you!"

" _Me?!"_ Elias said, starting to seriously raise his voice.

"Yes, you!" Code Red replied, starting to grow more and more incensed. _"And,_ come to think of it, had Sonic not busted his arm, Showdown wouldn't have had to get involved. So actually, it's your fault he's dead!"

"Oh, so now you're twisting things to suit your own side of the story, huh? Well I'm not buying it!" Elias snarled.

"Too bad, because now I think about it, it's the truth!" Code Red snapped. "If it weren't for you getting involved against Wildfire, Showdown would still be alive, and Sonic would be walking around without an arm in a sling!"

"Well, for your information, _I_ saved your life!" Elias shot back. "Were it not for me, you would have joined your useless junk-heap of a brother and your washed up veteran friend!"

These insults, combined with the mentions of both Code Black and Ironhide, caused Code Red to clench his teeth.

"And you know what? I should have let Wildfire kill you!" Elias said. "The only reason I did what I did was because Sally wanted me to! You're nothing but a useless, washed up husk of the Autobot you used to be!" He made to continue, when both heard an angry voice shout:

"That's enough!"

Both Code Red and turned to see Sally standing in the doorway, looking a lot less than happy.

* * *

Sally looked in between Code Red and Elias as if she were dealing with two quarrelling children. "We've just barely gotten away from a failed raid, and here you two are arguing like a pair of children!" Turning to Elias, she snarled: "My office. Now."

Elias merely gave Code Red one last glare before walking out.

Code Red returned the glare in kind before turning his attention to Sally, whose features had softened slightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

Code Red's expression remained unchanged as he gestured inside the main medical bay. "We lost Showdown."

Sally sighed, as if this were the answer she had expected. "I assume Elias was saying it was your fault."

"Yes. And to an extent, he's right. I was reckless on the battlefield. I was arrogant. But I believe most of the blame for the total cluster-fuck that was today's raid goes to Elias. I know you ordered him to help if I had any difficulty, but in doing so, he caused Sonic to have to distract Wildfire in order for him to get back to a position where he could better battle Wildfire. That's where Sonic broke his arm. I temporarily re-joined the fight, but was taken back out of it when Wildfire swung me into the wall. He then tried to take out Elias, but was stopped when Showdown took him down. They fought for a few, then Wildfire scored the fatal blow. So in my honest opinion, it's partly my fault, but mostly his fault."

Sally nodded and said: "I've talked to Sonic about this too, and from what he says, I'm inclined to agree. Elias is mostly to blame for this. Though I'm worried he might not take this well."

Code Red sighed. "Just tell him not to take things too hard."

"Gee, what a way to calm an incensed older brother down." Sally said sarcastically.

Code Red scoffed at the sarcasm. "Just get it over with. I just want to be alone." At this, he sat back on the chair he had been occupying. His body language made it abundantly clear he had no wish to talk further.

Sally nodded before turning and heading for her office, dreading what was bound to be a confrontation.

* * *

 _ **Sally's office, 13:20 pm**_

Sally walked into her office to find Elias standing alone in the room, a scowl on his face.

"What took you so long?" Elias demanded.

"I was just getting Code Red's side of the story." Sally replied. She walked past him and sat at her desk, facing him directly. Sighing, she said: "You and Code Red have put me in a rather difficult position, Elias. I'm suddenly being forced to choose between my own brother, and my de-facto second in command." She sat forward, tenting her hands. "I may not have heard your side of the story, but I've heard Sonic's as well as Code Red's. And though Sonic did help your case a tiny bit by saying you got him out of there when the retreat was called, I regret to say that while Code Red holds some of the guilt, which he had enough integrity to admit, you are the one mostly to blame for Showdown's death."

Elias' eyes widened in shock. "You're… believing them? Over me?"

"Elias, don't take this too hard. You may be my brother, but that doesn't grant you automatic immunity. As a leader, the time often comes when someone has to make hard decisions. Your and Code Red's case is the latest. And with what I have, you're the one who has to take most of the blame."

Elias shook his head in disgust. "You're forgetting that you asked me to help Code Red fight Wildfire if he ran into difficulty, and I did that."

"But you did it recklessly." Sally replied. "You came out of cover and opened fire, when you should have kept in cover and done it that way. Had you done that, Wildfire wouldn't have known it was you, and Sonic wouldn't have had to get involved. So in a way, you're responsible for Sonic's broken arm as well."

Elias threw his arms up in the air. "I see what this is. You're playing favourites."

"I am not!" Sally shouted forcefully. "I drew the conclusion from two eyewitnesses, and they both said you acted recklessly by revealing yourself by opening fire when you came out of cover."

"Me? Reckless? You want recklessness, talk to Code Red! He certainly acted recklessly today." Elias protested.

"And admitted it." Sally replied. "Whereas you're trying to shift all of the blame on him like a spoiled little boy!"

Elias folded his arms. "Is that what you think of me? A spoilt little boy?"

"Only because you're acting like one at the moment." Sally countered. "And no, I do not think of you as a spoilt little boy. You're still my brother."

"Which should constitute that you choose me over Code Red, who isn't even related to you!" Elias said.

Sally rose from her chair. "Like I said, sometimes, leaders have to make hard decisions. And I'm making this decision because it's true. Had you not acted recklessly, Showdown would still be alive, and Sonic would have a clean bill of health." Sally walked over so that she was directly in front of Elias. "I'm not doing this to spite you, Elias. I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you learn from the mistakes made today. I'm doing this because I'm your sister, and I love you."

"Clearly not enough to be a good sister." Elias said harshly.

Sally was taken aback by his response. "You did not just say that."

"I did. Because it's true." Elias replied, still using his harsh tone. "Were you a good sister, you'd have stood by me, and condemned Code Red's recklessness, which started the chain of events rolling that led to Showdown's death. Were you a good sister, you'd have ignored what I did, and instead blamed Sonic for intervening in the first place."

"Had he not, you'd be dead!" Sally protested.

"A sacrifice I was willing to make." Elias stated. "And if you are a good sister, you'll accept that, and let things go."

"Well, I'm not, because I'm not going to be swayed by lies." Sally said, having regained some of her verbal footing. "Even if it's my older brother speaking them."

Elias responded by back-handing Sally across the cheek with a deft movement.

Sally fell to the ground with an audible grunt, tasting blood. Looking up, she saw Elias standing over her with a disgusted look on his face.

"You are no sister of mine." Elias said angrily. "Were you my sister, you'd believe me." Looking at the locket Sally had round her neck, he knelt down, and with a swift movement, pulled it from her neck, the chain keeping it on snapping with ease. Looking at it, and then back at Sally, Elias said: "You don't deserve this." At this, he walked out.

Sally watched him go as tears began to fall.

* * *

 **Whelp, I guess we all knew what was coming. Then again, Elias does have the misfortune of having inherited his father's temper.**

 **Anyways, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Plot Revealed

**Chapter 7: Plot Revealed**

 _ **Not too long later…**_

Sonic walked up right to the door to Sally's office when he heard crying. His green eyes widening at the thought of what might have happened, and remembering how he had watched Elias leave with his men and his Autobot team in a huff, he threw open the door and saw Sally quietly sobbing at her desk. Her lip was bloody. Instantly, he ran to her side. "Sal! You alright?"

Sally weakly smiled. "Now that you're here, yes." She drew Sonic into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Elias… We… we had an argument." Sally answered. "I told him that after listening to both yours and Code Red's testimonies, I'd decided he was to blame for what happened to Showdown. He got angry… He started saying that I was only choosing to accept yours and Code Red's testimonies out of favouritism. I… I tried to explain, bit he was having none of it. He started saying how… how I wasn't a good sister."

Sonic blinked like it had been him that had been hit, not Sally. "He said _what?!"_

"He started on this rant on how I wasn't a good sister if I didn't believe him. I replied I wasn't going to believe lies, even if my older brother was the one speaking them. That's when he slapped me. He said that were I a good sister, I'd have believed him. Then he took…"

"What?" Sonic asked. "What did he take?"

"The locket." Sally said before sobbing on Sonic's shoulder some more.

"You mean, that locket of your family before Robotnik's coup?" Sonic replied.

Sally feebly nodded. "Then he said I didn't deserve to wear it."

Sonic's eyes widened He let go of Sally, and stepped away, letting out deep breaths. An emotion he seldom felt rose in his subconscious: Rage. _**"MOTHERFUCKER!"**_ Sonic shouted, punching the wall with his good arm so hard his hand came away bloody. Turning back to Sally, he walked over and hugged her, saying: "Don't think about it too much, Sal. You're not a bad sister. You were just looking out for him. It's his loss for not accepting his own fault and taking it out on you. He broke away slightly and held Sally's chin with his bloody left hand. "If Elias doesn't think that, well, he can forget that concrete working partnership you and him were drawing up. We can be just as successful on our own." He switched so that he was cupping her cheek. "Remember, this ain't the first time we've failed. We'll just pick ourselves up, dust ourselves off, and keep going, right?"

Sally smiled before leaning in, gently kissing Sonic. Breaking away, she replied. "Thanks, Sonic. I guess I needed that."

Sonic placed his arm around Sally. "Sal, I'm your boyfriend; You need anybody to talk to, just two-way me."

"Two-way?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a way of saying phone call. Ask Code Red. He's the dude that told me."

Sally shook her head before getting up. "Okay. First order of business right now is to get ourselves patched up, and then we'll go and see how Rotor's doing deciphering the file I found.

"What's so big about the file anyway?" Sonic asked.

Sally sighed. She'd known this would happen. "The file I found concerns another Decepticon plan. Somehow, it concerns Code Red. I downloaded it because I hoped it would have something that… You know, would cheer him up a little bit." She braced herself for yet another argument.

Sonic stared at her as if he had walked in to see her cheating on him with Geoffrey Saint John. But then, his face became sympathetic and said: "I knew you'd pull something like this." He walked up and said: "But it doesn't mean I condemn it."

Sally looked at her boyfriend, surprised. "You're not mad that I didn't listen to your advice and 'give Code Red time'?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head. "I'm not Elias, Sally. And besides, you're not the kind of person who would stand aside and let something like Code Red's issues with Ironhide and now this stuff about Showdown slide." He rolled his shoulders and said: "Now, let's go and patch ourselves up, then we'll head over to Rotor's laboratory."

"Right." Sally said as she went to fetch the medical kit, joking: "You should really watch yourself. You keep on injuring yourself, You'll end up bandaged all over."

Sonic chuckled as he said: "Just get the med kit. I can't because of my messed up arm and my bloody hand."

* * *

 _ **Rotor's office, 14:45 pm**_

"Hullo." Rotor said as he saw Sally and Sonic enter. "I assume you're here to assess what I've found?" Rotor asked.

Sally nodded. "Let's see it, Rotor."

"Yeah, let's see it."

Both Sonic and Sally turned to see Tails standing there, his namesakes swishing behind him. "What're you doing here?" Sally asked.

"Rotor needed some help, so I came to help." Tails replied. His eyes fell on Sonic's bandaged left hand. "Is it me, or do you now have a need to continuously injure your arms?"

Sally laughed. "Maybe."

Sonic got down to business and asked: "So, were you able to decipher the file that may or may not cheer Code Red up?"

Sally noticed Tails look at her with an alarmed look, but she waved him off, mouthing: _It's okay,_ to him.

Rotor replied: "As a matter of fact, I was." He turned to the computer and said: "Nicole, bring up Project: Resurrection."

"Project Resurrection?" Sally asked, already having a bad feeling about this.

As if on cue, Nicole appeared, with the file right next to her. "From what I can tell, this had got to be Robotnik's most ambitious project yet."

"Not to mention the Decepticons'." Tails replied.

Nicole nodded. "From what I've read, it involves Wildfire travelling to what's left of Cybertron, and retrieving somebody's body."

"Whose body?" Sally demanded.

"It's been blacked out, so I can't tell." Nicole said. "Could be the body of an old enemy of Code Red's that he killed during the war on Cybertron."

" _ **Or,"**_ Tails reasoned, "it could be a friend of Code Red's he lost on Cybertron, who they're planning on bringing back to life, brainwashing, and then sending them against us. That could be a more viable proposition. Used properly, it could break Code Red's spirit."

Sally stroked her chin. "Who do we know Code Red lost while on Cybertron during the war?"

"I don't know. Code Black?" Sonic said. "That's all he's told us so far."

Sally's eyes widened. "It could well be the only one he lost on Cybertron." Do you have any idea what it could do to Code Red's psyche if he were to discover his brother had been resurrected, brainwashed, and turned against him."

"By the Goddess, you're right!" Nicole said, her eyes widening. "We've got to tell him this." But before they could do anything, the door was thrown open and Bunnie charged in.

"We gotta get ready! There's an emergency!" She shouted.

"What's goin' on?" Sonic asked.

Bunnie looked like she'd seen the ghost of her mother. "Elias… He and his men have been ambushed."

Sally's eyes widened. "Then what're we waiting for? Freedom Fighters, let's move!" Sally declared.

* * *

 **Well, looks like things are going from bad to worse for the Freedom Fighters. On top of this new Project: Resurrection, I will say no more. For now, that is.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: Yet Another Blow

**Chapter 8: Yet Another Blow**

 _ **Elias' Convoy, 15:15pm**_

Elias swore as he came out of cover, laying down a torrent of automatic fire before ducking back behind cover, just as one of his soldiers fell to the floor, his head a bloody fragmented mess. "Fuck!" Elias growled before turning to Geoffrey. "Looks like we may need to find an alternate route from here to Knothole, Geoffrey!"

"Forget that! Where the fuck is your sister and her Freedom Fighters?!" Geoffrey snarled in his signature cockney accent.

"As a matter of fact, due to what happened between me and Sally while we were there, I have a feeling she might not want to help us."

"That won't be the case." Said the self-appointed new leader of Elias' Autobot team, Doubletake. "You may have said what you said, but I doubt she'll turn her back on family."

"Not when I said she doesn't deserve this." Elias said, taking the locket he'd ripped from Sally's neck when he'd left.

"Even then, I doubt that she'll abandon you." Doubletake protested. "She's not the type that holds grudges. It's guys like Code Red I'd be worried about. That is, if she's told him what happened."

"Well aren't you a fucking confidence booster?" Geoffrey replied sarcastically.

"Well, sorry, but it's the-" Before Doubletake could say any more, a massive cannon blast entered his chest and burst out his back, causing the Autobot to back-flip onto his front, where he lay, motionless.

"Doubletake!" Elias called out. Jumping out of cover, he laid down some covering fire as he met Triage, who was tending to Doubletake. "How is he?"

Triage looked up and shook his head sadly.

"Fuck!" Elias snapped. "Get him behind cover. We'll bury him once we've drove this ambush off."

Triage nodded assent and made to drag Doubletake's body behind cover, but then he too, was hit, sent tumbling to the floor.

"Dammit!" Elias growled before he opened fire. Around him, his men were being shot to death, with most of the Autobots falling as well. Finally, yet another discharged near him, sending him sprawling and dazing him. As he made to get to his feet, he saw Geoffrey come over to him, laying down some suppressing fire before grabbing Elias by the back of the collar dragging him along and laying down covering fire while yelling something into his com-link. After dragging Elias some distance away, Geoffrey let go and opened fire, before he as well, was hit.

Elias looked away from Geoffrey and up at their attacker, consciousness draining from his skull as he saw his captor:

Wildfire.

* * *

 _ **Much later…**_

Code Red stood up from the body of Elias' Autobot weapons specialist, Monsoon before turning to where Sally stood, looking like she was about to cry. Walking up, he said: "Elias and his guys put up a fight. I can tell that much."

"Have you found Elias' body?" Sally asked.

Code Red shook his head. "No. But there's a trail that looks like someone was dragged from the battle over there, next to where Doubletake was being dragged by Triage." At this, he gestured over to where Triage was being attended to by Patch-Up.

Sally smiled. "Well, I can at least take that away. Triage survived. But how about we follow that trail you mentioned? That could lead us to wherever Elias was being dragged or where he dragged whoever he was dragging away from the battle."

"Fair enough." Code Red said. Gesturing, they followed the trail, Code Red with his cannon drawn in case of a trap. Finally, they reached the end of the trail, where all there was, was a little pool of what looked like blood.

Sally sat down and pressed her finger to the pool, taking it out of the pool and tasting it with her finger. Instantly, she spat it back out. "That's blood all right. The only question is; whose blood is it?"

As if on cue, they heard a loud groan of "Help!" from nearby.

Code Red looked around and demanded: "Who's there?"

"It's me, Geoffrey." The voice replied.

Code Red scowled. "Were it up to me, I would leave him to die."

Sally sighed before running in the direction of Geoffrey's voice, finding him having propped himself up against a boulder. His left side was bloody. "Geoffrey!" She called out. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Geoffrey replied. "Me gut is shot to shit and I've been bleeding out for the past decade. What took you so bloody long anyway?"

"Sorry, but _somebody_ was reluctant." At this, she gestured to Code Red, who'd joined them.

"Hardly surprises me." Geoffrey replied.

"It shouldn't. You're a fucking dick." Code Red replied.

"Code Red, that's enough." Sally said sternly. Helping Geoffrey up, she supported him as they headed towards the battle-scene. As she did, she called out: "We have wounded!"

At this, Dr Quack came over, easing Geoffrey to the floor. "Take it easy, Geoffrey. You're in good hands now."

Sally called out: "Everybody ready done?" Once she had affirmation, Sally turned to Dr Quack and said: "Load him up into Patch-Up. We'll patch him up once we're back in Knothole."

Dr Quack nodded, helped Geoffrey up, and helped him over to where Patch-Up was waiting in ambulance form.

Looking away, Sally said: "We are mobile in five, so get everything together."

Code Red transformed into vehicle form, allowing Sally to enter. Once everyone was ready, they set off for Knothole with heavy hearts.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, in Knothole…**_

Sonic leaned back sadly as he awaited the return of Sally and the others. He was the only major Freedom Fighter besides Tails who had stayed behind in Knothole, he because of his injured arm, and Tails because Sally had felt he was far too young to be walking into what could be a full fledged battle. Currently, he was in Sally's office, having just said goodbye to Tails. For now, anyways. No-one had even spoken to him besides Tails since the other Freedom Fighters had left. And to be perfectly frank, he was bored. Very bored. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Sonic, raising an eyebrow, got up from his seat and walked over to the door, opening it to see Amy.

"Afternoon, Sonic." Amy said. She was wearing a very simple ensemble, that being a red sundress with white rimming along the bottom, a white belt around her waist that caused the dress to hug her figure. As usual, she also wore white gloves, and her red and white boots. A red headband was in her hair, holding her quills back.

Sonic smiled. "Afternoon, Amy. You alright?"

"Fine, now that I know you're okay." Amy replied. "I had meant to see you earlier, but something held me up. How's the arm?"

Sonic looked to his injured arm and replied: "You mean my broken one? It'll heal. Just not that instantly."

Amy smiled gently. "I know that, silly. May I come in?"

"Sure. Don't want you to get cold. Not that you could, considering it's summer." Sonic responded.

Amy chuckled as she walked in. She blinked as she looked about the office, before Sonic asked:

"Can I get you anything? A coffee, perhaps?" Sonic asked.

"No thank you." Amy replied. "Plus, I think it'd be a little hard to make us both a drink with your arm."

Sonic sniggered. "So it would." He soon sat down on the chair he usually sat at, as the office doubled as his and Sally's living room. "So what're you here for anyway? I doubt you just came here to check up on me."

Amy turned to face Sonic directly, folding her arms. "There's been a question that I've been meaning to ask ever since we first met."

Sonic shrugged. "Well, what're you waiting for? Ask me, and I'll answer it as best I can."

Amy nodded and said: "Okay, here goes: The fact is: I'm in love with you, Sonic. Madly, madly in love with you. I have been since you rescued me from Robotnik when he attacked my village."

Sonic combed his memory to see if he could remember any person from the past who might've been Amy. He soon remembered a time when he was eleven, back when the Freedom Fighters had only just started up. He'd been eleven, and he'd rescued an eight year old girl from one of Robotnik's SWAT-Bots. Her name was Rosy. Rosy the Rascal, she'd called herself when Sonic had rescued her. Looking up at Amy, he realised that Rosy the Rascal and Amy Rose were one and the same. Getting to his feet, he walked over. "To be honest, I've suspected you've had feelings for me for a long, long time."

Amy perked up. "You have?"

Sonic sighed as he prepared himself for what was going to be one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He didn't want to break Amy's heart, but he remembered Code Red once saying to him after Sonic had had a big fight with Sally:

"Sometimes, you just gotta break things in order to make those things stronger. Your relationship with Sally; it's one of those things. By breaking it, and then making up, you make that relationship stronger. I remember me and Code Black had fights like you and Sally do. The trick is being honest. That way, you know you've earned their forgiveness."

With Code Red's words echoing in his mind, Sonic replied: "Yeah. I have." He sighed. "But that doesn't mean I feel the same way."

Amy's heart, which had at that point been about to rise into her throat, now sank back to its usual position. "You mean… You don't love me?" Amy said, as tears threatened to fall.

Sonic shook his head. "In another life, maybe I would have. But not this one, I'm afraid." He walked over to the tearful Amy and said: "But don't think that just because I rejected you, you'll never find love. As a matter of fact, you will. You just gotta know where to look. And quite frankly, with someone who looks like you shouldn't find that hard."

Amy's eyes widened again. "You think I'm beautiful?"

The cerulean hero nodded. "I do. Just not enough to be attracted to you in that sense. But I do like you. Because you're a good friend. One I'd gladly keep. I may not love you Amy, but out there, there's someone who does. Keep looking, and maybe, you'll find somebody that sweeps you off of your feet."

Amy weakly nodded, and then hugged Sonic. After a few minutes, she broke away, smiling weakly, and saying: "I'll see you around, Sonic." At this, she walked out.

Sonic waked back to his chair and sat down, hoping he hadn't screwed up things.

* * *

 _ **At about the same time…**_

Sally got out of Code Red, just as she spotted Amy waking towards her. Raising an eyebrow, she asked: "Everything alright Amy?"

Amy nodded, though her tearful eyes suggested otherwise. "I'm fine, Sally. Just need some time to mend a broken heart."

"Broken heart?" Came the voice of Code Red as he transformed, kneeling down. "You aren't talking about Sonic, by any chance?"

"What did you think?!" Amy suddenly snapped.

Code Red blinked as if he'd been slapped. In their sporadic conversations, Amy had never been angry. "I was just asking."

"Well, mind your own business!" Amy spat. Turning to Sally, Amy said: "I hope you're happy with Sonic, Sally, because I am certainly not!" At this, she stormed off, barging past Sally as she walked away.

"Well, that was extraordinary." Code Red remarked. "Never knew someone as sweet as Amy had that sort of temper."

"Neither did I." Sally said, just as she spotted Sonic coming out of the office and walking rather rapidly up to her.

"Sal! Is everything alright?" Sonic asked.

Sally nodded. "Yeah. Just a little surprised by Amy's little outburst. You?"

"Just a little regretful that I broke her heart." Sonic replied. Looking to Code Red, he said: "I utilised your 'break things to make them stronger' advice, Code Red."

Code Red looked surprised. "I meant that for relationships, but, oh well…"

Sally giggled before looking to Code Red herself. "So it was you that helped Sonic and I get over our arguments, huh?"

"Tails helped." Code Red said.

Sonic chuckled. "On that note, you and Tails should start a relationship counselling business."

Code Red shook his head. "Fuck that shit. I'm a warrior. Not some dusty old crap-head who counsels couples."

Sally and Sonic laughed before they looked to one another and shared a kiss. For now, everything seemed back on track.

"Hate to break up the lovey dovey stuff, but we still got this problem pertaining to Elias."

Sonic and Sally turned to look at Geoffrey, who was being helped to the medical bay, and then back at each other.

"I guess you didn't have much luck then." Sonic said.

"We arrived too late." Code Red replied. "By the time we'd got there, there was pretty much nobody left alive. Only survivors that we know of are Triage and Geoffrey. We don't know anything about Elias." Turning to face Sally directly, Code Red said: "Which is why I'm headed into Robotropolis to save him. If he's alive."

Sally's eyes widened. "Code Red, don't. You won't make it back out. And I thought you hated Elias."

"Regardless, it's what I feel is the right thing to do. As much as I do hate Elias, he's still your brother, and he's also a father. I'm not going to let Alexis grow up without a dad until I'm sure he's dead." Code Red declared. "And if he's still alive, I'll get him out of there, or die trying!"

Sally made to protest: "But Code Red..." Before she could protest further, Code Red had already transformed, turned, and zoomed off, Robotropolis looming on the horizon.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Sally failed to warn Code Red about what exactly could be waiting for him in Robotropolis. Relax, he'll get backup. Soon.**

 **Other than that, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Project Resurrection Revealed

**Chapter 9: Project Resurrection Revealed**

 _ **Robotropolis throne room, 17:30pm**_

Robotnik was sitting placidly on his throne as usual when suddenly, one of the scanners started bleeping. Instantly alert, Robotnik snapped to the console the bleeping was coming from, seeing it was one on the outskirts of the city. Instantly, he turned to another doorway, bellowing _**"Snively!"**_

Almost instantly, the gutless nephew to Robotnik waddled in, trembling almost entirely with fear. "Y-yes sir?"

"It appears one of the scanners on the city's outskirts has picked something up. Would you mind checking to find out what it is?" Robotnik said, his voice making it abundantly clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Snively nodded nervously, perspiration dripping from the much smaller human's head as he walked over to the console. Sitting on the seat in front of said console, Snively typed in a few commands before a camera feed came up, revealing a familiar looking law-enforcement vehicle entering Robotropolis. Alone.

Robotnik's face curled into a smile. "Patch me through to Wildfire. It appears I might have a little reward for him after successfully driving the Autobots and Freedom Fighters away for a change."

"Yes sir." Snively responded as he began making the call.

* * *

 _ **Torture Chamber, about the same time…**_

Elias cried out as the electricity coursed through his body, searing his fur and skin. The pain was nigh unbearable, only lessened through thoughts of those he cared about. After what seemed like an eternity, the electrical current dissipated.

"Your resilience impresses me, Elias." Came the voice of Wildfire. "For one of your… biological structure."

Elias gave Wildfire a bloody smile. "You flatter me, Wildfire. Still won't make me reveal the location of Knothole _or_ my base."

Wildfire smirked. "And what makes you think that you can resist any more of this?" At this, he held up what appeared to be some form of cattle prod, with electricity arcing along its length.

Elias scoffed. "Keep prodding me all you want. Eventually, that will kill me. And you know it."

"Which is why I am offering you the chance to live." Wildfire said as he walked directly into Elias' view.

"So I can live as one of Robotnik's roboticised servants? Not a chance." Elias replied boldly.

Wildfire scowled as he walked right up to Elias, so much so that their heads were almost touching. "But what of your loving wife? Your daughter? Who would protect them, if you die?"

Elias responded by spitting in Wildfire's face. "Leave my family out of this!" Elias responded.

Wildfire staggered back from the sudden movement, before his fury rose and he made to jab Elias again. But as the prod was inches away from Elias' chest, he heard the familiar _ping!_ of his personal com-link. Turning away, he snarled into his com-link: "What do you want?!"

"Rather not what I want; but something I believe _you_ want." Came Robotnik's voice. "It appears your friend Code Red has come here. Alone. He may be here to rescue Elias."

Upon hearing this, Elias blinked as if he'd been slapped. Code Red? Coming to rescue him? The idea seemed as unlikely as Megan saying she wanted another child.

"I'm done having babies." She had said.

Elias chuckled at the memory before returning to listen in on the conversation between Robotnik and Wildfire:

"So, you have something set for just such an occasion, eh?" Robotnik asked.

"Indeed. It is what I had in mind when we discussed a new plan after the failure of the Defoliator." Wildfire replied. "It… is mostly complete, but for now, it will have to do. Wildfire out." At this, he shut off the connection, contacting his 'medical officer', Conduit: "Conduit, how goes Project: Resurrection?"

"Well, Commander Wildfire." Conduit replied. "Our subject is almost ready. All I need is to install a few more memory blocks, and then we're all set."

"Unfortunately, I fear we may have need of Project: Resurrection now." Wildfire replied. "Our target is in the city grounds right now in order to rescue our royal guest."

"B-But Commander Wildfire…" Conduit began to protest.

"No arguments, Conduit." Wildfire growled. Activate Project: Resurrection _**NOW!"**_

After a few seconds, all that was heard was: "As you wish, Wildfire." At this, Conduit closed the connection.

Wildfire turned to his second in command Shadowstreak, who was also in the room, and said: "Continue the interrogation. I am going to hunt down our unwanted guest and hold him until Project: Resurrection is ready for combat."

"Yes, Commander Wildfire." Shadowstreak replied as he took the prod from Wildfire, and moved in on Elias.

Wildfire smiled and turned, walking out of the room, just as Elias' agonised screams came to his servos.

* * *

 **Uh oh. Looks like whatever or whoever Project: Resurrection is, Code Red will meet them very, very soon. Most that are reading this more than likely already know who Project: Resurrection is. But don't expect me to spoil it for you so you can storm my reviews page saying: "Fooled ya!" and all that jazz.**

 **Other than that, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: Rescuing Elias

**Chapter 10: Rescuing Elias**

 _ **Somewhere in Robotropolis, 18:00pm**_

Code Red poked his head round a corner, only to take cover again as a Decepticon drone patrol marched past. Examining the structure of the patrol, something he seldom had the chance to study, Code Red noticed that it consisted of about six standard Decepticon drones, coupled with two shot-gunners, one heavy weapons drone, and a command drone. Keeping the structure in his processors for later reference to the Freedom Fighters, Code Red looked around the corner and looked to check if there were any more patrols. When he was assured there were none of the sort, Code Red rounded the corner fully and continued on his way. He had calibrated his scanners to seek out Elias' life signature, as well as Decepticons. Elias' life signature beeped on his wrist, very faintly, as though he were still far away. _But still alive,_ Code Red reminded himself. _At least Robotnik hasn't seen fit to roboticise the poor bastard. Maybe because he wants the location of Knothole from Elias before he either kills Elias or roboticises him. Either way, I don't mind._ With this thought, he walked a few more metres, keeping low while he did. Deep down, he wished his friend Black-Knife was here. She was the only female Autobot on the team, plus she was the spy and stealth specialist of Code Red's team. She would probably complete this mission with little difficulty. _Not to mention she'd be a badass to have on the team,_ Code Red thought. As he thought this, he came across a duo of Decepticon drones just chatting:

"Just got a message from the Commander. Says that an Autobot is in the city. If we spot him, we are not to engage him. Instead, we notify him. He'll deal with this Autobot personally." Said one of them.

"Greedy gear-head. He should let _us_ have some of the glory. He hogged most of the Autobots we killed in that ambush we pretty much just got back from." Said another.

Code Red listened to this intently while deciding the best time to engage his blades. In the meantime, it had started to rain, leaving him suddenly with a growing sense of foreboding. On a more positive note, he saw some rain dripping from nearby. Timing the drips carefully, he prepared himself to manifest his blades:

 _Drip. Drip. Snick!_

His blades now engaged, Code Red silently circled around the piece of debris he was hiding behind, and moved like a wraith towards them. Before he could silently dispatch them, his foot hit something that collapsed with a mighty crunch.

Both Decepticon drones looked and saw him right in front of them. However, before they could make any form of warning, Code Red had closed with both, driving his blades deep into their sparks. As he eased their dead shells to the floor, he mentally cursed himself. His lack of training had even impacted his ability to be stealthy. Hopefully it wasn't too much to inhibit his skill at sneaking around. He'd learned enough from Black-Knife to know when to be inconspicuous. With this, he entered the door which the two drones had been guarding, and from there, he was hoping to find Elias, and get him out of here.

* * *

 _ **With Wildfire…**_

Wildfire rounded a corner with the speed of a 'bot possessed, barging past two Decepticon drones as he did so. Despite having hunted his adversary for nearly an hour, Code Red was still proving elusive. It was an almost literal game of cat and mouse. And Wildfire was growing tired of playing. Contacting all Decepticon drone units, he declared: "Attention all Decepticons. This is Commander Wildfire. Double your efforts. I want this Autobot found within the hour. Failure will _not_ be tolerated." At this, he ended the announcement and continued on his way. Before he even walked ten steps, he heard a _ping!_ from his com-link. Answering the call, Wildfire asked: _"Yes?"_ In the most intimidating manner possible.

"Wildfire, this is your buddy, Code Red. I am here, in Robotropolis. Come and face me!" Came the unmistakeable voice of Code Red.

Wildfire's scowl became a smile. "And where shall we meet, Code Red?"

"You'll find out." Code Red answered, just as the sound of a blade sinking into someone's chest was heard. Then, nothing.

Wildfire's smile deepened. Contacting his Decepticons once more, Wildfire said: "Attention all Decepticons! Any who even lay a finger on Code Red shall answer to me! Let him be, and leave him to his destiny: Death by my hand." At this, he continued walking, then contacting Conduit: "Conduit, is Project: Resurrection online yet?"

"Almost, Commander. I just need to run some stability checks, and then we're all set."

Excellent." Wildfire said. "Refrain from restoring him to life until I have joined you. I would have words with my old friend before we set brother against brother." At this, he laughed, shut off the connection, and headed for the medical bay, or experimentation bay, as Conduit called it. If this project worked, then Code Red would break. Of that, Wildfire had no doubt.

* * *

 _ **Back with Code Red…**_

Code Red stood up from the Decepticon drone he had just taken out after contacting Wildfire, looking around. Then he heard Wildfire's declaration over the intercom:

"Attention all Decepticons! Any who even lay a finger on Code Red shall answer to me! Let him be, and leave him to his destiny: Death by my hand."

Code Red scowled. _We'll see about that, Wildfire,_ Code Red thought darkly as he started walking, barely hiding from a Decepticon Guardian as it slunk past. Seeing some Decepticon drones following the Guardian, Code Red suddenly jumped out, grabbed one and slew the other with a rapid beheading. Dragging the drone he had grabbed behind cover, Code Red put his blade to the drone's throat. "Where's Elias?"

"I don't know!" the drone declared.

Code Red could tell he was lying, so he pressed the blade harder into the Drone's throat. "Tell me where he is." Code Red said, adding a little menace in his tone.

The drone shook his head in defiance. "I'm not telling you anything."

Growing frustrated, Code Red dragged the drone out of cover and threw him against the opposite wall. Now manifesting his cannon, he jammed it underneath the drone's chin. "I'm a little pressed for time, so if you know what's good for your health, you'd tell me. So where, _the fuck,_ _ **is PRINCE ELIAS!"**_ Code Red shouted. As if to make a point, he pulled back his cannon and hit the drone in the face with it before putting it back underneath the drone's chin.

Finally, the drone relented. "Okay, okay!"

Code Red drew away his cannon and moved in closer, so that his head was almost touching the drones. "Speak." Code Red said, his tone matching the menace in his eyes.

"He's… He's in the torture chamber. Captain Shadowstreak is torturing him." The drone answered.

Code Red smirked before saying: "Wasn't so hard, was it?" At this, he put the gun to the drone's throat, saying: "Pity it won't save you." With as little as a thought, the cannon fired into the throat of the drone, sending pieces of its head everywhere. Turning away from that kill, Code Red looked around, realising the torture chamber was in this area. He remembered as he'd snuck inside Robotropolis in order to rescue Shockshot the year before during the Defoliator Crisis. Retracting his cannon, Code Red stepped over the dead drone's headless shell and continued on his way, thinking: _Hang in there, Elias. I'm coming._

* * *

 _ **Torture Chamber…**_

Shadowstreak grinned as he heard Elias' screams. Hearing the screams of his victims gave Shadowstreak a perverse pleasure. This had earned him many descriptions by many of the people he had tortured, with the word sadistic standing foremost among them. Sadistic. It was a description Shadowstreak accepted happily, knowing it was an almost completely accurate description of his personality. Since Wildfire had left, he had steadily increased the voltage of the prod to a point where he cranked the voltage up any more, it would most certainly kill Elias. If this didn't make the prince talk, then Shadowstreak would simply employ more messy methods. Methods involving cutting into the prince's flesh and drawing blood. Pulling the prod away, Shadowstreak moved closer to Elias, asking: "Will you talk _now?"_ the merciless Decepticon asked.

Elias looked up, breathing heavily. Weakly, he chuckled. "You think something that didn't work when Wildfire used it will work on me when you use it?" His chuckled became a weak laugh as he added: "You Decepticons must be more delusional then I first thought."

Shadowstreak's smile dissipated as he deployed a blade he employed solely for torture. The blade itself was heavily serrated along one edge. The other edge was also sharpened, but not serrated. "I would mind your tone when around me, _Prince."_ Shadowstreak warned. "I can do far worse with this than I can with that prod."

Elias looked at the blade and chuckled. "With that size blade, you're more likely to kill me rather than get any information."

Shadowstreak raised an eyebrow, but realised Elias raised a strong point. Suddenly, a cruel smile crossed his face. "Perhaps. But as the interrogator of the Decepticons, I do have more than what you see here." At this, he went up to a control panel of sorts and typed in a few commands.

Almost instantly, a section of the wall shifted away, revealing a furnace. Next to it were what looked like what Elias used to stake the coals of his fire back at home. But they were big enough for a Decepticon to hold. And they were clearly used for a much more sinister purpose than to stake coals. Elias wet his lips. This was going to hurt far worse than the prod.

"How well can you stand against fire, Prince Elias?" Shadowstreak asked as he walked towards the tools next to the furnace, picking one up and pressing it into the furnace. Patiently, the Decepticon sadist waited for the metal to become white hot, and then drew it out, marvelling at it for a second before looking towards Elias. "Prepared to burn, _Prince?"_ Shadowstreak taunted before moving in on Elias.

"Not if I have something to say about it."

Both Shadowstreak and Elias turned in the direction of the door, astonished at what they saw.

Standing in the doorway, both blades extended, was Code Red.

Shadowstreak put the poker back in the fire before facing Code Red completely. "Honestly, I shouldn't even fight you." Shadowstreak said.

"So, if you want to remain Wildfire's favourite butt-buddy, I suggest you leave this room right now, and let me take what I want." Code Red snarled.

Elias noticed the edge on Code Red's voice. He was in no mood for an argument.

Shadowstreak smirked, extended his serrated blade, and pointed it at Elias. _"Or,"_ Shadowstreak replied, "You could surrender right now, and wait with me for Wildfire to come here and take you to the place that will become your grave." Pressing his blade into Elias, he added: "Otherwise, your precious prince perishes."

Code Red looked to Elias, and their eyes met. They rarely agreed on anything, but Elias nodded, saying; _Don't do it, Red. He'll only kill me anyway._

Code Red nodded, and transformed his arm into a cannon. "Or, I could shoot you before you even get the chance to push."

"Ah. I believe this is called a Mexican Standoff." Shadowstreak replied. "A confrontation which neither side can foreseeably win. If I kill Elias, you will kill me, and Wildfire will kill you. Thus, no-one wins."

"Depends on where I shoot you." Code Red replied. "I could shoot you in the head, in which case you could still kill Elias by falling towards him and stabbing him as you fall. If I shoot you in the chest, the force from the hit will cause your blade to glance away from him, enabling me to close the gap and fight you." Code Red smiled, but then lowered his cannon and shot Shadowstreak in the knee.

Shadowstreak grunted in pain as he brought both his hands to his knee before realising his mistake. Before he could do anything about it though, Code Red had closed with him, and knocked him down with a firm right hand to the face. Manifesting his arm into cannon form again, Code Red said: "Make a move, lose the head. Clear?"

Shadowstreak stayed where he was, albeit reluctantly.

Turning to Elias, Code Red engaged his left hand blade and cut Elias' bonds.

The prince tumbled from where he had only just been hung, only for Code Red to catch him in his left hand.

"You alright, Elias?" Code Red asked.

Elias nodded.

Code Red turned to face Shadowstreak, keeping his cannon trained on Shadowstreak, before exiting the room.

Shadowstreak watched him leave before contacting Wildfire: "Commander, this is Shadowstreak. Code Red has successfully rescued the Prince. I repeat, Code Red has rescued the Prince."

* * *

 _ **With Wildfire…**_

"Never mind, Shadowstreak." Wildfire said, masking his simmering fury at his second in command's failure. "Once we introduce Code Red to Project: Resurrection, he will surrender. Without a doubt."

"Very well, Commander. I shall see myself to Conduit." Shadowstreak said.

"Not yet, Shadowstreak." Wildfire replied. "I am currently assisting him in getting Project: Resurrection online. After that, you are free to receive medical attention."

"Yes, Commander." Shadowstreak replied before shutting off the connection.

Wildfire smiled before announcing over the intercom yet again: "Code Red! I know you are still on the city grounds! If we are to fight, then meet me at the main courtyard, with Elias. We will settle things finally then." At this, he cut the connection. Turning to Conduit, Wildfire asked: "How long now?" he asked.

"Almost there, Commander." Conduit replied. "All I need to do is adjust some minor power couplings, and once I have done that, we can begin the reactivation sequence."

"I would prefer to call it reanimation." Wildfire replied. "After all, we are resurrecting the dead, are we not?"

"Indeed, Commander." Conduit replied, continuing to adjust the power couplings, while Wildfire waited patiently nearby. After what seemed like hours, Conduit finished adjusting the couplings, and turned to Wildfire. "We're ready for the reanimation sequence, Commander."

"Good." Wildfire replied. "Commence the reanimation, then." He commanded.

Conduit inclined his head and typed in the necessary commands. Almost immediately, a pointed nozzle extended over the bed on which Project: Resurrection was situated, and began charging up. "Reaching necessary firing strength…" Conduit said to Wildfire.

Wildfire smiled as he waited, until, the bar reached the other end. Smiling, he thought: _At last._

Conduit slammed a button on the console, and the nozzle like appendage fired a steady stream of energy into the Transformer below it.

After several minutes of this, the stream ended, and a black hand reached out from the bed. "W-Wildfire? Is that you?"

Wildfire smiled triumphantly. "Code Black. Welcome back to the land of the living."

* * *

 **The dead riseth. Sorry for the delay in updating. I was just trying to get this story's next few chapters finished in order to get them up in time for tomorrow, so I can then release my next Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction to coincide with me watching the Force Awakens that same day.**

 **Enough of that anyway. Please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: Code Black Lives

**Chapter 11: Code Black Lives**

Wildfire and Conduit stepped away as Code Black rose to his feet, stumbling slightly. Steeping forward, Wildfire helped his old friend to a seated position. "Easy, old friend. You've been dead for millennia."

"Millennia?" Code Black confusedly asked. "How come? What happened to me? All I remember is when we were attacking those aliens that attacked Cybertron. You and I, we were having an argument. I… I can't remember what about, and then… I don't know."

"That was when you died, Code Black." Wildfire replied while slightly nodding thanks to Conduit. "One of the aliens had set up a sniper's position while we were arguing, and fired at you. the shot hit you dead centre in the head and killed you instantly."

Code Black rubbed his head. "My head hurts. Feels like it's been stomped on by Devastator or something of that kind."

Wildfire laughed. "Good to see that your sense of humour remains."

Code Black nodded, before looking around. "Where are we anyway? Somewhere in Trypticon?"

"Unfortunately, no." Wildfire replied. "Neither are we on Cybertron, which is now a lifeless husk. We now stand on Mobius, a planet in a galaxy known as the Milky Way. The ruler of this planet, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, has granted us hospitality. Currently, we are in the medical bay of his capital, Robotropolis."

Code Black raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Cybertron?"

"War." Wildfire replied. "After the defeat we dealt them, those aliens never bothered us again. But we were stupid to think that that was it. A more severe threat was growing back on Cybertron: Optimus, and his scientists. You remember the artefact the scientists had recovered prior to the alien attack?"

Code Black nodded. "Yes. I remember that clearly."

"Well, afterwards, the scientists were allowed to examine it by Megatron. And on it were symbols, including one that resembled a similar symbol on Optimus' cheek. The symbols were in fact the ancient language of the great Primes of Cybertron's past. This led to the scientists beginning to think that Optimus was a Prime himself. Steadily, Optimus began gathering followers, until he had an army of them. Megatron, feeling threatened by such a move, order Optimus to stand down. Optimus refused, claiming that as Prime, he should be giving the orders, not Megatron. Thus, the war began."

"And what of Code Red?" Code Black asked. "What happened to him?"

"He, unfortunately, believed the false Prime's lies and joined their cause. He and I have been enemies since." Wildfire replied.

Code Black took a step back, greatly perturbed by this. Code Red had always seemed so skeptical, so unwilling to accept anything as the truth unless he was given ocular proof. Perhaps the matching symbols had been proof enough. "Where is he? Maybe I can straighten him out."

"Luckily enough, he is also here, on Mobius. He and his selected team have thrown in their lot with a sect of natives named the Freedom Fighters, who believe their leader, a miscreant named Sally, is the true ruler." Wildfire said. "the war between our two factions has been back and forth. But we have only recently recovered from our most grievous defeat: Megatron himself has fallen. As a result, our faction has scattered across the galaxy, with them standing tall. Code Red and his ilk have been tasked with removing us from this planet, so that the so called 'Freedom Fighters' can spread their filth across the planet."

Code Black looked away, deeply disturbed. If Wildfire was right, then Code Red had to be stopped. But on top of that, he had this feeling of emptiness, like there were memories he should have but didn't. Nonetheless, his only source of information at this time was Wildfire, so for now, Code Black decided to trust him. "Very well. Come on, Wildfire. Let's have some fun."

Wildfire laughed and strode out of the room, Code Black in tow.

* * *

 **Well, looks like Wildfire has successfully brainwashed Code Black. The question is, how will Code Red react when he meets his newly resurrected brother, who is now fighting alongside the Decepticons? Will it break his spirit, as Wildfire intends it to, or will it strengthen his resolve, and thus, make him stronger?**

 **Please leave your reviews, and let me know what you think happens.**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Bad Feelings

**Chapter 12: Bad Feelings**

 _ **Outskirts of Robotropolis, 18:30 pm**_

"I got a bad feeling about this, Aunt Sally." Tails said as they sighted Robotropolis.

Sally wasn't about to disagree. After several hours of what Geoffrey had dismissed as 'lollygagging', Sally had decided to call together every Freedom Fighter that was able to and head to Robotropolis. As deep down, she knew that whatever the case, Code Red would need some help. Of that she had little doubt. For that reason, she had handpicked a team of Autobots to accompany her and the Freedom Fighters to Robotropolis in order to help Code Red escape, whatever the case.

"Well, what're we waitin' around here for?" Bunnie asked. "More time we spend sittin' around, the more Code Red could be gettin' his ass whipped right now."

"Bunnie 'as a point. Why are we sitting around 'ere like total fuels while we could be helping Code Red." Antoine added.

"It's _fools,_ Antoine." Said an annoyed Side-Arm, who was nearby.

Sally sighed before returning her gaze to the area of Robotropolis they were at. If they were to get into Robotropolis undetected, she knew they needed to see an opening in the patrols. And after a matter of minutes, she saw one. "Ready…" She said, letting them know it was time. "Go!"

Instantly, the Freedom Fighters and Autobots sprinted from the cover of the foliage, jumping from cover to cover, until they had neared their entry point into Robotropolis. The only problem was, that several SWAT-Bots were in the way. Turning to Side-Arm and the Autobots, she nodded.

Side-Arm returned the gesture before gesturing with his hands to the other two Autobots with him: Patch-Up, and Shockshot. He gestured for Patch-Up to remain where he was, and for Shockshot to move in on the other side of the SWAT-Bots, while he himself closed in on them himself. Within seconds of this order, the two Autobots silently took down the hostiles and hid the wrecks, before Side-Arm gestured that it was alright to come out of cover.

Sally, the Freedom Fighters, and Patch-Up obliged, meeting them at the entry point.

"I still can't shake the bad feeling I have about this." Tails confessed once they were in.

"Ditto." Sally replied as she contacted Code Red: "Code Red come in! This is Sally!"

After a few seconds of silence, Code Red's voice was heard. "About time. Listen, I've got Elias. Send me your co-ordinates and I'll send him over."

Sally breathed a sigh of relief when she heard her brother was alive. But her joy gave way to confusion as she asked: "What do you mean, send him over? What about you?" Code Red's answer was horrifying as it was dark in tone:

"I'm waiting for Wildfire to arrive. Tonight, one of us dies."

* * *

It took Sally several seconds to find her voice after that dark revelation. "You cannot be serious." She protested.

"I'm serious." Replied Code Red. "I'm tired of all this hit and run hoopla. If I couldn't stop the deaths of Elias' men, and the other Autobots, then I will not allow more death to cause us to fight amongst ourselves, like Showdown's death did. For the sake of everyone, Wildfire must die."

"But what about you? What if you die?" Sally asked.

"Then I'll have paid for the mistake I made by sparing Wildfire in Chicago, and not killing him when I had the chance." Code Red replied with stinging cadence.

Sally found herself fighting tears. "Code Red… please rethink this. Your men need you. I need you."

"I know. Which is why it's Wildfire who's gonna die tonight." Code Red replied darkly. "Regardless of what happens to me."

Sally gritted her teeth. She realised Code Red was not going to be swayed. She had once liked this about Code Red. How he was relentless in his pursuit of a goal. But right now, she was wondering: Why would he pursue a goal that could only possibly end in his death? Maybe he wanted to die. Maybe he was tired of seeing others die on his account, and thus wanted to give his own life so that the others might live? If that was indeed the case, Sally admired his integrity. While she had always known Code Red possessed a great deal of integrity, she had never known exactly to what extent his integrity reached. She said into the com-link: "Then I'll send the co-ordinates. Send Elias to us, and we'll leave you to kill Wildfire."

"Or die in the attempt." Code Red replied. "Just like how I've pictured myself dying sometimes."

Tails, who had heard enough, and was tearing up like a small waterfall, got on his com-link: almost shouting: "Code Red, please don't do this! I've already lost so much in my life, and I'm not going to lose you!" He choked as he added: "You're the closest thing I have _ever_ had to a father, Red. I don't want to lose you like I lost my parents."

For a while, Code Red remained silent. Then, he said: "Tails. As much as I appreciate what you're saying, what I'm going to do tonight is something I _must do._ If I'm ever going to exorcise the emotional baggage I have from Code Black, Ironhide and Showdown's deaths, as well as those of the Autobots killed in Wildfire's ambush on Elias, I need to do this: Either kill Wildfire, or die trying."

Suddenly, another voice came on: "You should listen to Code Red, little sister."

Sally's eyes widened. "Elias?!"

"Yes, it's me." Elias replied. "I'm with Code Red on this one. Everyone faces their own personal demons at some time of their life. That's what Code Red is doing by facing Wildfire."

Sally nodded and said: "Very well, Elias. Sending co-ordinates now."

"I got 'em." Elias said as soon as they had been sent. "On my way."

Sally re-contacted Code Red: "Are you sure you want to do this, Red?"

"I'm certain. Only by killing Wildfire or dying will I be able to let go of the past." Code Red replied.

"Okay." Sally said, finally allowing the tears to fall. "May the Goddess guide you, Code Red."

"You know I never believed that bullshit." Code Red replied, a hint of his old sense of humour returning.

Sally laughed before saying: "Then good luck." She suddenly remembered another reason why she was here: "Code Red, before you go, there's-" But before she could finish her sentence, Code Red had already cut the connection. She sighed and contacted Side-Arm: "Side-Arm, I have Code Red's co-ordinates. If he runs into any difficulty, then get him out of there."

* * *

 **I can tell what you're thinking: _This isn't going to end well._ Little spoiler: No, it doesn't. That's all I'm going to say. For now at least.**

 **Please leave your reviews, as I am growing rather desperate for some.**

 **T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: Code Red's Discovery

**Chapter 13: Code Red's Discovery**

Upon ending his conversation with Sally, Code Red felt a spike of emotion. He hadn't wanted to end the conversation the way he had, but he knew that if he was going to defeat Wildfire, he needed his mind cleared of all distractions. Including the memories of all who had died by Wildfire's hand He could see Elias walking away, headed for the co-ordinates that showed the location of Sally and the Freedom Fighters.

Elias turned to face Code Red for what could be the final time, the two former enemies sharing a nod of mutual respect. "Good luck, Code Red." Elias said.

Code Red nodded. "Your faith is appreciated. But right now, you need to be with your sister. You owe her a serious apology. _And_ that locket you took."

Elias slightly nodded before turning, and heading on his way.

Code Red watched him leave, a look of resolution crossing his cybernetic countenance. He wished he didn't have to do this, but he knew that if he was to banish the demons clouding his mind, he needed to fight, and hopefully kill Wildfire. _Or die in the attempt,_ Code Red thought. He smiled. He had often pictured meeting his demise in this way, fighting to avenge those he cared about. And he had come close to doing so numerous times. But tonight. Tonight, he figured, could well be the last time. And tonight, it was going to be either him, or Wildfire walking out still functional. And to be frank, Code Red would have it no other way. One on one, mano a mano, 'bot to 'bot. He was driven from thought when he heard a voice contact him:

"Commander?"

Code Red recognised the voice on his personal com-link instantly: "Side-Arm? What're you doing here?"

"Me, Patch-Up, and Shockshot are here to make sure that if you fall against Wildfire, he joins you presently."

Code Red smiled. "Appreciate it." His face became a frown as he quickly asked: Though I must ask: Do you really think you, Shockshot and Patch-Up are enough to take out Wildfire?"

"With Shockshot's and my firepower, damn right." Side-Arm replied confidently. "Patch-Up's here in the case of a damn miracle in which you survive the engagement."

"Doubtful, but the motion's appreciated. I told you you'd be able to take my place one day." Code Red replied.

"Let's hope that's the case." Side-Arm replied before the connection shut off.

Code Red nodded assent, just as he heard the voice he'd been waiting to hear:

"Code Red."

The Autobot Commander turned to face the Decepticon who had taken so much from him in the past. The Decepticon who had ruthlessly torn Code Red's brother Code Black's head clean off before Code Red's very optics during the disastrous Battle of Tyger Pax. The Decepticon who had ruthlessly taunted Code Red about the death of Ironhide during the Battle of Chicago. And finally, the Decepticon who, on the exact day he presently stood against Code Red, he had singlehandedly killed Showdown, and ambushed and massacred all of Elias' team, with the exception of Elias himself, Geoffrey Saint John, and the medical officer of Showdown's Autobot team, Triage. "Wildfire." Code Red snarled.

Wildfire raised his chin, a look of contempt upon his countenance. "Prepared to end this?"

Code Red continued to glare at Wildfire as they began circling one another. "I am. Tonight, is the last _ever_ time we will ever face each other on the field of battle."

"Of that I have little doubt." Wildfire replied curtly. "Though I would not be so sure of yourself. Remember how I defeated you only this morning because you were too self-confident?"

"All too clear." Code Red snarled. "But that was this morning. This is tonight."

"Indeed." Wildfire replied. "But that is nothing. You are still as out of practice as you were when we faced one another earlier today. And deep down, you know it."

Code Red gritted his teeth. "I'm still able enough to kick your ass, Wildfire."

"Are you now?" The Decepticon General growled. "Then how about you come at me and try?"

Code Red smirked. "You think I'm going to fall for that trick, then you've another thing coming."

"Have I?" Wildfire said. "Well, if you think I'm going to attack you, then _you_ have another thing coming as well."

Code Red scoffed. "And here I thought you'd come here to finally finish this."

"I have." Wildfire said. He then took a step away. "Yet I won't be the one fighting."

Code Red found himself tiring of Wildfire, so he said: "Well, if you're not coming to me, then _I'll be coming to_ _ **YOU THEN!"**_ With this, he charged. He was within paces of Wildfire when somebody black tackled him to the ground. Leaping to his feet, and expecting his assailant to be Shadowstreak, he froze at who it was instead. "C-Code Black?" He forced out.

"Hello, brother." Code Black replied, assuming a battle-ready stance.

Code Red stared at his brother long and hard, taking in the features of him once again. The heavier build, the thoughtful face, the no-nonsense look Code Black adopted when in battle. Then, he looked at Wildfire. "What did you do to him?" Code Red demanded.

Wildfire raised his hands. "I merely told him the truth. He was the one who wanted to… straighten you out, shall I say?"

Code Red stared at Wildfire, his rage building. With an almost feral growl, Code Red made to attack Wildfire, shouting: "You'll pay for this perversion!" But before he could even touch Wildfire, Code Black had come forward, grabbed Code Red's outstretched arm, and swung him away.

"Like I said, Code Red." Wildfire declared. "I won't be the one fighting."

As Code Red got to his feet, he saw Wildfire point to Code Black.

"Instead, it will be your brother you fight. Code Black, teach your baby brother a lesson." Wildfire commanded.

Code Black looked at Wildfire, and then charged Code Red, who reluctantly readied himself.

* * *

 **Thus, the battle between brothers begins. Civil war, in my view, and hopefully anyone's view, is the worst kind of war, as it can literally tear families apart, as it is doing here.**

 **Please leave your reviews. Please?**

 **T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 14: Brother vs Brother**

Code Red steeled himself against his charging brother and rolled underneath the right hand thrown at him by Code Black. "I'm not going to fight you, Code Black. I won't."

"Last I checked, you didn't have a choice!" Code Black replied, lashing out with a left back-kick that knocked Code Red's legs from underneath him, making Code Red fall onto his belly. Kicking him onto his back, Code Black prepared to stomp on Code Red's chest.

Code Red rolled out of the way and got to his feet as he and Code Black circled one another. "I don't know what bullshit Wildfire's told you, but believe me when I say that it's not true." Code Red said.

"Believe you? Like you believed Optimus' lies about him being a Prime?" Code Black demanded.

Code Red's eyes narrowed in confusion. "That's what Wildfire told you?" Code Red asked, stifling a laugh as he considered it. "And here I was thinking he was telling you more elaborate bullshit."

Code Black's eyes narrowed as well. "I would not speak ill of Wildfire while I'm here, Code Red. Remember the arguments we had about him."

"And if you remember half of everything that happened between you, you'd know I was right!" Code Red spat back.

Code Black scowled. "Wildfire was right. You have absolutely no respect for your elders anymore."

"I respected Prime enough anyway." Code Red retorted.

"See Code Black? He admits it! He believes the lies that Optimus is a Prime!" Wildfire told Code Black.

Code Black heard this, and continued glaring at Code Red. "You're deluding yourself if you believe your so called 'Prime' is worthy of respect. You betrayed everything we both held dear: The law, the planet itself, and your only link to me once I'd been killed during the battle against the aliens."

Code Red blinked. "He told you that you were clipped during that?" He shook his head. "You are suffering amnesia."

"What's amnesia?" Code Black asked, confused.

"Nothing of note." Wildfire answered before Code Red could. "Now, destroy him!"

Code Black obliged, and charged his brother once more.

Code Red made to dodge again, but this time, Code Black was prepared. Soon, Code Red crumpled to the floor after being swung into a nearby wall. Forcing himself to his feet, Code Red saw Wildfire gazing upon him.

"What will it be, Code Red? Be beaten by your recently resurrected brother, retreat and be forever disgraced? Or will you attack him as he is attacking you, and quite possibly die?"

"You're not helping!" Code Red suddenly spat at Wildfire. Turning to Code Black, Code Red growled: "Fine. You want to fight me Code Black, then bring it on!" At this, he immediately sprouted his blades and charged Code Black, who manifested two of his own, and closed with Code Red quickly.

Their blades met with the clang of blade against blade.

* * *

 _ **With Side-Arm and the Autobots…**_

Side-Arm flinched as he saw the two brothers meet each other head on, looking away from the hard-to-watch sight.

"'Tis a heavy thing; to watch two 'bots who were once so close, now crossing blades as bitter enemies." Shockshot said as he watched Code Red and Code Black circling each other, the chime of blade on blade easily audible.

Side-Arm nodded in agreement. "I had never thought Wildfire would do something so… perverse."

"He's a Decepticon, mate. Decepticons have no respect for anything but themselves." Shockshot replied. "Even respect for the dead."

Side-Arm scowled and returned to watch the fight taking place. His com-link suddenly came to life, the voice of Sally upon it:

"Side-Arm! Has Wildfire arrived yet?" Sally asked.

"He has, but he's not fighting Code Red." Side-Arm replied.

"What? Then who's Code Red fighting?" Sally demanded.

Side-Arm sighed. "His brother. Code Black."

Sally could be heard sighing on her end. "I suspected this would be the case. Remember the file I got from Robotnik's system?"

"Yes." Side-Arm replied.

"Well, Code Black's name came up. The file was named: Project Resurrection. It detailed Wildfire heading to Cybertron to retrieve his body. Never knew Wildfire had a bit of Frankenstein in him."

"Frankenstein? Who the fuck is Frankenstein?" Side-Arm demanded.

Sally was silent for a few moments, before she chuckled and replied: "I'll explain later. Anyway, how goes the fight between the two brothers?"

"You want the good news first or the bad news?"

"You know I like dessert first." Sally joked.

Side-Arm frowned. "Good news is, Code Red's still alive."

"And the bad news?" Sally asked.

"He's losing. Not by much, but he's still losing." Side-Arm replied.

Sally sighed before saying: "Keep an eye on the fight. Me and Tails are working our way back to you."

Side-Arm scowled. "I wouldn't advise that."

"And why not? Code Red needs support right now, Side-Arm. And like it or not, we are gonna do that." At this, Sally closed the connection.

Side-Arm looked at them, snarling: "Fuck!" before returning his attention to the fight taking place in front of him.

* * *

 _ **Back to Code Red and Code Black…**_

Code Red gritted his teeth as he pushed against Code Black, their blades locked together. While Code Black was not as strong as Wildfire, he was still stronger than Code Red, and right now, was pushing down on his brother with every ounce of strength he had. Code Red gave one last push, before getting an idea, letting the two blades slide to the side as he moved out of the way and moving so that he was right next to Code Black.

"What the-" Code Black began before he was sent staggering away from Code Red with a head-butt.

"Surprise, bitch!" Code Red spat as he manifested his right hand cannon and fired, exactly at the same time as Code Black, their shots meeting in the middle and discharging, sending both combatants flying. Code Red got to his feet, but was forced to dive away as Code Black charged him.

"Surprise to you too!" Code Black retorted.

Code Red got to his feet, and immediately locked blades with Code Black again, pushing away and charging him again, the two meeting in a flurry of strikes and parries, stabs and slashes, jabs and cuts. Code Red led one of Code Black's blades off to the right, slapped the other aside, and then used the momentum to drop to one knee, and land a fireman's-carry wrestling manoeuvre on Code Black. Standing with one foot on Code Black's chest, Code Red manifested his cannon, pointing it at his brother's head.

"You would kill your own brother?" Code Black asked.

Code Red shook his head. "I watched as Wildfire tore apart my brother at Tyger Pax long ago." The moment he said this, he made to blow the head off of his brother, but was then tackled to the floor by another. Getting up, Code Red sighted Wildfire taking position alongside Code Black. Grinning, Code Red said: "So that's how this is gonna be, huh?"

"Yes." Wildfire said.

Code Red smirked and asked: "Then what're you waiting for?"

Wildfire smirked and replied: "And here I thought you would never ask." At this, he charged, sprouting his blade and moving to stab at Code Red.

Code Red parried while spinning into Wildfire's guard and elbowing him in the face. Following that up, he kneed Wildfire in the gut before stepping away and dropkicking him to the floor.

Wildfire got to his feet, smiling broadly. "I believe I was wrong. You have been practising since your failure earlier today."

"Funny how easy it is to pick up fighting after not doing it for so long." Code Red replied. "Like riding a bike as the humans say."

"Enough talk!" Code Black snarled, starting forward. "I came here for a fight, and a fight is what you'll get!"

Code Red, although still reluctant, readied himself for the next attack.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and Tails…**_

"Oh no…" Sally said as she watched the fight get renewed. Code Red had told her of how aggressive Code Black got when he was in combat, and it was showing right here. Now Code Red was battling both Code Black and Wildfire.

Tails was watching with a fearful gaze. He knew one mistake on Code Red's part could prove to be his last, and right now, he was facing two very dangerous opponents in Code Black and Wildfire. Right now, Code Red appeared to be defending himself rather well, but eventually, Tails knew the numbers game Code Red was playing against Wildfire and Code Black would catch up to him. It was inevitable. Seeing Side-Arm nearby, Tails tapped Sally on the shoulder, gesturing towards Side-Arm.

Sally nodded, and the two ran over, calling out as quietly as they could: "Side-Arm!"

Side-Arm turned to see them and nodded, motioning them over.

"Give me a sit-rep, Side-Arm." Sally said as soon as they had made it over.

"Code Red's doing well at the moment, but for how much longer, I'm not sure." Side-Arm replied.

Tails sighed. "There's got to be some way we can help him."

"We can't interfere, Tails. This is Code Red's fight." Shockshot replied.

"I wasn't talking to you, Shockshot." Tails suddenly snapped.

Sally frowned. Of all of the children that Shockshot had intimidated the first few months of his presence on Mobius, it was Tails that held a grudge.

"Only trying to save your life." Shockshot replied passively to Tails.

"Well, you don't control my life." Tails retorted curtly as he returned to watching the battle, which much to Tails horror, had taken a turn for the worst.

* * *

 _ **Back to Code Red, Code Black and Wildfire…**_

Code Red doubled over as Wildfire smashed a fist into his gut and then knocked him to the floor with a right hand. Getting to his feet, Code Red blocked an attempt at a kick from Code Black, but then got stomped back into the floor by Wildfire. Sensing a coup-de-grace coming, Code Red rolled out of the way before getting to his feet, dropkicking Wildfire away just as Code Black closed in. Code Red blocked a right hand from his brother and retaliated with one of his own. Seeing Wildfire about to attack, Code Red ducked his overhead swipe and attempted to tackle the large Decepticon to the floor.

Wildfire found himself forced back a few metres, but then downed Code Red with a firm double handed axe-handle to the back. He followed this up by then picking Code Red back up and giving him a gutwrench suplex.

Code Red crashed through a ruined building. Getting to his feet, he found himself knocked back down via a kick to the face from Code Black. Rolling away from Code Black, Code Red got back to his feet, catching Code Black, who had just lunged at Code Red, arm blade ready to plunge into Code Red's chest. Letting the blade go past, Code Red caught Code Black's arm with his own, head-butted Code Black, and pushed him to the floor as he approached Wildfire. Rolling under Wildfire's attempt to grab him, Code Red attacked by utilising back-flip kick that was called a Pele, something he had grown fond of using.

Wildfire anticipated this and caught the kick as it came towards him, gripping the leg with both hands and swinging Code Red into a wall, denting it with the impact. Moving in on his rival, Wildfire took Code Red by the throat, turned, and threw him into the middle of the courtyard.

Code Red got to his feet, clearly tiring, and barely blocked a right jab from Code Black, failing to realise it was merely a distraction for Wildfire, who knocked Code Red over with a boot to the jaw.

Code Red made to get to his feet, but Code Black forced him back down by planting his foot on Code Red's chest.

"Stay down, brother." Code Black growled. "Your end is nigh."

"You would kill me? Your own brother?" Code Red asked.

"Funny. I asked you a similar question." Code Black said. Manifesting his cannon, a Path Blaster, like Code Red, he pointed it at Code Red's head. "Be at peace now, brother."

Code Red shook his head. "Even if you kill me Code Black, I still have friends that will take my place."

"And they will fall, as will all who betrayed their brothers when Optimus falsely called himself Prime." Code Black declared darkly as the barrel of his Path Blaster began to glow.

Code Red tensed as he prepared to die. _Killed by my own brother,_ he thought. _Who would have thought it?_

But before Code Black could fire, several shots hit him in the shoulder, distracting him. "Who the-" Before he could finish, something small, yellow, and furry appeared in his face.

"Me." Tails said, and flew backwards using his namesakes, opening fire as he did.

* * *

Code Black wasn't sure whether to be impressed by the furry thing's courage, or amused by his stupidity. The bullets burned into his armour, stinging him, but they were not causing any significant damage. Shaking off the pain, Code Black raised his Path Blaster, ready to reduce the cretin to ash, but then was tackled to the floor by Code Red.

"Oh, not you don't!" Code Red said as he did so.

Wildfire saw this happening and shook his head, turning to Tails and using the machine guns on his arms to try and gun down the young kit: "Your meddling ends here, little fox!"

Tails responded by taking some form of grenade from his belt, priming it, and throwing it at Wildfire, who made to swat it aside. But he missed, and the grenade stuck to his chest. "Gift from Rotor." Tails declared. "It's called a magnetic grenade!"

Wildfire made to respond when the bomb exploded, severely damaging his chest plate and staggering him.

Tails took advantage and began pouring on the fire, using his twin-tails to evade Wildfire's wild-blasts. None of it was doing any damage of course, save for the grenade, but Tails didn't want to kill Wildfire. He intended merely to be a distraction that Code Red could use, one that Code Red could defeat Code Black by exploiting, and then focusing on Wildfire.

Wildfire scowled and kept snapping off short bursts of fire at Tails with his arm mounted rotary cannons, in an effort to maybe catch him off guard and wound the young kit. He admired the vulpine's cleverness, but he knew that the child knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever.

Tails weaved through the oncoming fire, got another grenade, and threw it, this one catching Wildfire on one of his rotary cannons.

Wildfire had a chance to take one look at the bomb before it exploded, destroying the cannon itself and severely damaging his left arm overall. "Gargh!" Wildfire bellowed as he raised his good arm and fired.

Tails did the same as he had the last time, dodging the oncoming fire and getting in close enough to throw the next grenade. But he quickly realised his mistake. He had gotten in too close. But before he could react and correct his mistake, a large hand gripped him tightly around his waist. "Ack! Let me go!" Tails said, struggling all he could to try and escape Wildfire's grasp. But he could not.

Wildfire smiled. "I don't think so." At this, he tightened his grip, causing the young vulpine to cry out in pain.

* * *

 _ **With Code Red and Code Black…**_

Code Red, who had currently wrestled Code Black to the ground and was about to stab him, looked up and saw his friend's predicament. "Tails!" Code Red called out before he was grabbed from behind, spun around, and punched in the face by Code Black, who promptly renewed the fight. But Code Black was growing overconfident, and Code Red managed to hip-toss him into some debris in order to end his attack, for now at least. As soon as he had done this, he turned to attack Wildfire. But not before he could stop Wildfire from doing what he did next:

Wildfire threw Tails to the ground, against the remains of a statue, and picking up a thin but long-ish pole, drove it as deeply into Tails as he could, pinning Tails there.

* * *

" _ **NO!"**_ Sally screamed at the top of her voice.

Tails' eyes widened, at first because of the pain, but then because of the fact that there was now a pole protruding from his stomach. He suddenly started choking, as he started tasting something: Blood. Hot blood. _His_ blood. Then, the pain kicked in. The pain of what Tails knew was a slow death.

Code Red watched this with horror, before he looked to a smiling Wildfire. An emotion coursed through his being so fast he could scarcely stop it. At that point, there was no other emotions within Code Red. Just three: Fury, raw naked aggression, and nothing short of blood red rage. With a animalistic roar that startled even Wildfire, Code Red charged him.

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

The moment Code Red began attacking Wildfire, Sally broke cover, sprinting to Tails' side. "Tails!" She cried, cupping Tails' face with her hands. "Tails, can you hear me?"

Tails looked towards her, weakly nodding as his breath came in short, ragged gasps before he let out a groan of pain. His left hand was curled around the pole, as if he were trying to pull it out.

Sally's eyes widened at the sight of this, saying: "Tails, don't pull that out. You can still make it."

Tails, gritting his teeth, didn't respond, blood having begun to stain Tails' otherwise bright white teeth.

Sally knew this was not a good sign, and scooted closer, saying: "Tails, whatever happens, keep your eyes open and looking at me. You hear me?" When he didn't respond, Sally shook him gently, almost yelling: "Tails, look at me! Listen, you're going to be alright! Just please do not close your eyes."

Tails finally responded, looking at Sally with his large blue eyes, which were starting to fill with tears. From pain or fear of death, Sally didn't know. Turning to Code Red, who was still attacking Wildfire, she shouted: "Code Red, hurry!"

* * *

 _ **With Code Red…**_

Code Red didn't hear Sally's plea, too focused on beating Wildfire to an absolute pulp. Now that Wildfire's left hand and arm were useless, it made Code Red's job a lot easier. And he liked it that way. Finally, with a triumphant roar, he used Wildfire's knee as leverage, leaping up and kneeing Wildfire square in the face and knocking the Decepticon General down to the floor. His foot now on Wildfire's chest, Code Red manifested his cannon and pointed it at Wildfire's head.

Wildfire didn't show fear, merely smiled. "Go on then. Do it. Avenge everything I've ever done to you."

Code Red smiled. "Gladly." But before he could fire, a fist hit him in the face and knocked him off Wildfire. Turning to see it was a recovered Code Black, Code Red retracted his cannon and threw a punch of his own at Code Black.

Code Black blocked it and kneed Code Red in the gut, following that up with a quick one-two to the face.

Code Red staggered back, before ducking under an overhead right hand from Code Red and went for a Pele Kick, but this was dodged, and Code Red was crumpled onto his side like sardines via a side-kick from Code Black. Getting to his feet, Code Red's head was almost forced to do a one-eighty due to a vicious roundhouse kick from Code Black. Once more, Code Red fell to the floor, almost motionless. Reaching out with his right hand, Code Red made to get to his feet once more before crying out in pain himself. Looking up, Code Red saw Wildfire, his foot firmly on Code Red's right hand.

Wildfire smiled and lifted his foot up, only to stomp on Code Red's hand again, relishing Code Red's pained cries.

Code Black watched this bewilderedly. Upon his waking up, he'd seen Wildfire as the calm, collected one. Now, Wildfire was stomping on Code Red's right hand like there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Wildfire's foot came off of Code Red's hand, smiling at his handiwork.

Code Red stared at what had been his hand in horror. His hand was now absolutely crushed, with all of his fingers absolutely destroyed. All that remained was the palm and back of his hand. Scooting back, he propped himself up against some nearby debris, holding on to his ruined hand.

Wildfire smiled and stood out of the way for Code Black. "Care to do the honours?"

Code Black nodded to Wildfire, and activated his Path Blaster. "See you in the Well, brother."

Code Red turned his head to see Sally, who was watching along with Tails, who remained impaled. Tails' mouth had started to leak blood, which Code Red knew was not a good sign. Looking to Code Black, he readied himself, staring defiantly at his brother.

Code Black didn't want to do this. But Code Red had betrayed his fellow Cybertronians by siding with Optimus 'Prime' and his followers. And now, he was to pay the price.

But before he could pull the trigger, several blaster shots thudded into his chassis, knocking him off balance. "What in the-" He never quite finished, as he was then kicked into the wall behind him by a familiar Autobot.

"Shockshot?" Code Red groaned.

Shockshot nodded. "Aye. Now, let's get you to Patch-Up." At this, he helped Code Red up, and helped him to Patch-Up.

Side-Arm meanwhile, had gotten to where Tails lay wounded alongside Sally. Taking the pole in his hands, his eyes met Sally's, thinking: _One, two, three!_ On the three, Side-Arm pulled the pole from Tails.

Tails grunted from the force of it, before toppling to his side, holding the stab wound in an attempt to put pressure on the wound, that already was spouting blood.

Sally helped him, pressing a hand on each side, making him groan in pain. Seeing how Tails' eyes were beginning to glaze over, Sally looked to Side-Arm, saying: "We won't be able to get him to Patch-Up in time. Transform and speed him with all haste back to Knothole!"

Side-Arm obliged, converting into Dodge Charger mode in an instant.

Sally picked Tails up bridal style and carried him into Side-Arm's back-seat, where she held him around the abdomen, helping him staunch the blood. "Drive!" Sally shouted.

Side-Arm obeyed without question, speeding off towards Knothole.

Code Red watched this happen, silently praying that all would be well before he painfully transformed into vehicle mode, accompanied by Shockshot and Patch-Up, and they too, sped for Knothole.

* * *

 **Just one thing: Please don't kill me for this. I thought having Tails get as badly wounded as he has just been would be a good major defeat, which is the purpose of this fic. It's the 'Empire Strikes Back' to the 'A New Hope' of my first two Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics.**

 **Anyhow, please leave your reviews.**

 **T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: Uncertainty

**Chapter 15: Uncertainty**

 _ **Knothole, 21:00 pm**_

Sonic heard the roar of the engine as it approached instantly. Getting out of his chair, he walked out of the door to find Side-Arm skidding into view. He smiled. At first. Then he saw what was happening.

Sally burst out of Side-Arm's door, but reached inside and dragged out someone who was with her in the backseat.

Sonic looked closer, and his eyes widened in horror as he recognised who it was: _**"TAILS!"**_ Sonic yelled as he sprinted to Sally's side, helping her with him. "What happened?!" Sonic demanded.

"Wildfire happened." Sally replied. "Tails was trying to distract him from Code Red, and he almost succeeded. But he flew in too close and got caught. Then, Wildfire threw him against some debris, and impaled him with a pole." As she said this, she laid Tails down on the floor and put her already bloody hands over a part of Tails' chest/abdomen area. "Tails, can you hear me? Tails!"

Tails' eyes fluttered open as he looked over Sonic and Sally, weakly nodding to Sally's question. "I… Can hear... you… Aunt Sally." He managed to say, before breaking into a fit of ragged breathing, shaking almost uncontrollably.

Sally took one hand off and cupped Tails' cheek, tears brimming in her eyes. "Don't talk Tails, just take it easy. Hold on, help's coming!" At this, she looked up and cried at the top of her voice: _**"MEDIC!"**_ After this, she looked to Sonic and said: "When I take my hand off, you apply pressure. Got it?"

Sonic nodded. "On three."

Sally nodded assent, and they counted: "One, two, three!" The moment Sally's hand was off of Tails' wound, Sonic re-applied pressure, the white fabric of his gloves blossoming red from the blood. As he did this, he saw the other Autobots arrive, along with Code Red, who transformed and bee-lined for where they were.

"How is he?" Code Red asked.

"Not good, Red." Sally said. "He's starting to fade." Looking up again, she screamed: _**"SOMEBODY GET A FUCKING MEDIC!"**_

At last, Dr Quack arrived, sprinting up and eyes widening at what he saw. "Oh Goddess…" He began, but when he saw Sally's desperate expression, he said: "Get him to the medical bay. Quickly!"

Sally and Sonic obliged, helping Tails along to the medical bay.

Code Red watched them go, a guilty look on his face. Turning to Patch-Up, he asked: "Will Tails be okay?"

"I cannot tell for certain, Commander." Patch-Up replied. "His vound is razer severe, and he has lost a lot of blood. I vould not be surprised if he requires a transfusion."

"Oh, fuck." Code Red remarked silently as he bowed his head to see the blood-stained floor where Tails had just been lying, saying: "I hope he does turn out alright, Patch-Up. For the sake of my conscience."

* * *

 _ **Knothole Medical Bay, 23:30pm**_

Sally wanted to stop pacing, but she couldn't. Not when the closest person she had ever had to a younger brother or perhaps even a son was fighting for his life inside the surgery theatre. It had been an hour and a half, and in that time, she had not stopped pacing once. Her hands were still stained with Tails blood, as they had been ever since she had began applying pressure the moment the pole was out of him. Her breathing was heavy, the result of the mental stress she was currently under. She could see Sonic lying on a row of chairs, trying to catch what sleep he could while they waited. How Sally envied him. But she knew that Sonic was worrying as well, worrying for the wellbeing if his best friend and adopted little brother. The door into the medical bay drew her attention, and she at last stopped pacing, turning to see who the newcomer was.

It was Code Red. His right hand now repaired, he walked over to them, his facial expression contrite. "Anything?"

Sally shook her head. "Unfortunately not. Not even an update."

Code Red scowled as he registered this information. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Sally."

Sally raised an eyebrow, confused. "Whatever for, Red?"

"For going after Elias alone." Code Red replied. "For thinking now was the time to kill him. Had I waited for you guys to join up with me, then… then Tails might not be in this predicament. Had I seen what was coming…"

"Code Red, stop." Sally said sternly. Softening her features, she added: "There was no way you could known what Wildfire was going to do to Tails, Red. And about the waiting for backup, don't fret. Because if you hadn't, Elias might not be alive right now, and with his family."

Code Red frowned. "Doesn't make me feel any better about it, though."

Sally removed her hand and hugged her shoulders. The silence once again enveloped them, enclosing them in a cocoon of quiet. It was almost like the silence during a two minute silence the Freedom Fighters often held to honour fallen comrades. And the way things looked, they might be doing the same for Tails, coupled with a lot of tears. And not just from the main Freedom Fighters. Tails was loved throughout Knothole. His death would strike a blow that many would not be able to recover from.

Finally, the silence was broken, and the doors to the surgery theatre opened.

Both Code Red and Sally looked to see Dr Quack standing there, looking rather tired.

Sally instantly ran up, her face a pleading one. "Is he okay?"

Quack nodded gently.

All the stress flowed out of Sally completely, drawn out by the long sigh of relief that came from her. "Thank the Goddess."

"But;" Quack said. "There is a catch."

Sally's heart sunk. "What?"

"Tails has lost a vast amount of blood from the wound, so I've been forced to medically induce a coma and put him on life support. At least until we can acquire enough of his blood type for a transfusion." Quack replied.

"Since I've got the same blood type he has, I'd gladly give some of mine."

Sally and Quack turned to see Sonic, now awake. "Are you sure, Sonic?" Quack asked. "In your condition-"

"Don't talk to me about my condition!" Sonic suddenly snapped, surprising everyone. "Tails is my best friend. And if you think I'm just going to let him die, then you're wrong!"

Quack nodded. "Very well, Sonic. Come with me. We have some paperwork to fill out."

Sonic nodded, and the doctor and Sonic left, headed for Quack's office.

Sally watched them go before turning to Code Red. "Do you think Tails will be okay?"

Code Red gave her a half smile, half frown. "I can't tell that, Sally. All we have to count on is that Tails' life is in the hands of your Goddess. It's up to her to decide whether he lives or dies."

Sally bowed her head, saying: "This is all my fault."

Code Red looked to her, saying: "How's it your fault?"

Sally sighed. "Had I warned you about Project Resurrection earlier, we might not be in this position."

"Project Resurrection?" Code Red asked. "You mean, you knew about their plans?"

Sally nodded. "Me, Sonic, Tails, Nicole and Rotor discovered it once we'd deciphered the file I extracted from Robotropolis during that fiasco of a raid earlier today. I'd been meaning to tell you, but with the Decepticon ambush of Elias, and you leaving to save him, I didn't get time to warn you."

Code Red scowled. "So it _is_ your fault."

"No need to rub it in!" Sally protested. "I feel guilty enough as it is. I don't need you to rub salt into the wound!"

Code Red sighed. "I know." Sitting down, Code Red said: "It's the price I pay for being a dumbass. Grieving over Ironhide for two weeks while this was being cooked up? Ha! If I'd known the Decepticons were planning on resurrecting my 'brother' and brainwashing him, I would've got down to business right away."

Sally gave Code Red a confused look. "Why'd you say 'brother' that way?" She inquired, referring to the manner in which Code Red had said the word 'brother' in reference to Code Black.

"I called him that because while he may be Code Black, he isn't the Code Black I knew. He isn't the Code Black who hated Wildfire to the core. He isn't the Code Black who I watched get torn to pieces by Wildfire. Therefore, he isn't my brother."

Sally nodded at Code Red's reasoning. "Sounds good to me." They then turned to leave the Medical Bay. Their future right now was one of potent uncertainty, but for now, they would have to make do.

* * *

 **And thus ends this fanfiction. Next fanfiction I have coming up will the third instalment of my Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog series. Coming right up tomorrow, to coincide with the day I finally watch Star Wars: The Force Awakens.**

 **Please leave your reviews, and for those of you who have already seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens, do NOT spoil it for me. There will be consequences otherwise. And you can believe THAT. (Cue Roman Reigns' theme music.)**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
